Childhood Friend
by Dreamer for Eternity
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were childhood friends,but Inuyasha had to move to Kyoto. Kagome's in the WPP and has to go to an all boys school! There, she meets Inuyasha, and he has changed ALOT!
1. Moving Away

**_A/N: I know. This story was NOT expected. It was just.. Unexpected. Well, I just got this great idea yesterday while I was watching tv.. I know.. Weird ain't it? Besides, I hope you read Two Different Places and review for it.. Also this one too, please! Also, my other stories are on hold, except this one, Two Different Places and Obedient Commads for Kagome!_**

_**Summery: **Kagome and Inuyasha are childhood friends, and Inuyasha soon moves away to Kyoto. Later, Kagome wittness a murder and is under the wittness protection program. She has to pretend to be a boy and gets a whole new identity. When she goes to Hakamori school, an all-boys school, she surprisingly finds her childhood friend, Inuyasha there, and let's just say that he's **way **different then the last time she had seen him, which wassix years ago.._

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter One: Moving Away**

**By Dreamer for Eternity

* * *

**

Kagome Higurashi was a sweet, nine-year old girl. She had raven hair up to her shoulders, and had brown eyes. She lived in a apartment and had a neighbor, Inuyasha Taishou.

Inuyasha Taishou was a hanyou, and had silver hair to his waist with two cute dog ears on top of his head. He had golden eyes and everyone was terrified of him, except Kagome and her family. They found him sweet and adorable.

Kagome wore a pink T-shirt and a white skirt. She had her hair in pigtails and went up to Inuyasha's door and knocked on it.

"Inuyasha-kun, answer the door!" Kagome said to the door.

Inuyasha slowly opened his door and his eyes were red and puffy. He has obviously been crying.

Kagome gently said, "Why are you crying, Inuyasha-kun?"

Inuyasha answered, between his sobs. "We're moving.. To Kyoto.."

"Kyoto? Is it far? Can I still visit you?" Kagome hopefully asked.

Inuyasha shook his head slowly as tears started to stream down from his eyes. "No.. It's too far.."

"But I can visit if I save money!" Kagome said.

"I think it'll take years of your allowance, Kagome-chan. You only get ten bucks in a month, remember?" Inuyasha asked and the hope in Kagome's eyes were gone.

"Inuyasha-kun.. You promised that we won't be seperated! We'll always be with each other for forever!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome-chan.." Inuyasha breathed.

Tears came down from Kagome's eyes. "I.. I'm going to miss you, Inuyasha-kun.. You'll miss me too, right?"

"Baka... Of course I'll miss you." Inuyasha replied, as he hugged Kagome tightly.

Kagome muffled against Inuyasha's shirt. "I don't know what I'll do without you..."

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair. "I'm sure you'll do fine.. Like you always do."

Kagome said, "It's only because you were always there.."

Inuyasha said, "No, it's because you believed in yourself, Kagome-chan."

Later, Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi, came out of the front door and said, "Inuyasha honey, we're going now." noticing Kagome she said, "I'm sorry, Kagome dear. Maybe you can come visit Inuyasha in Kyoto." and headed towards the stairs to get out of the apartment building and heading towards her car, which was a camaro.

Inuyasha slowly stopped hugging Kagome and said, "Bye Kagome.."

Kagome said, "I don't want to say good bye.. It'll feel like I'll never ever see you again, Inuyasha-kun.."

Inuyasha started to walk towards his mother's car and whispered, "Bye Kagome.." and got onto the car and his mom slowly started to drive towards the sunset.

* * *

It had been seven years. Seven years was the last time she had ever seen him. Inuyasha Taishou, her childhood best friend. Kagome had survived without her best friend over the eight years. She was saving up her money to visit Kyoto, and Inuyasha. So far, she only need this month's allowance until she can go to Kyoto again. 

Over the years, Kagome's appearence changed. She is now sixteen years old, with long wavy raven hair, and had a georgous body.

Kagome let out a sigh. _Kyoto is a big place.. And how am I going to find Inuyasha there?_

Kagome had been waiting eight years for tomorrow to come. The day she gets her monthly allowance.

Kagome said, "I feel like going to the mall.. Maybe I should buy a small cute bag to make me feel better.."

Kagome got dressed into a blue v-neck cotton shirt and wore tight navy jeans. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and grabbed her purse and walked out of her room. She saw her mother, making breakfast for her brother, Souta, who had short raven hair and was ten years old.

"Mom, I'm going to shopping, okay?" Kagome said.

Her mother, Mrs. Higurashi replied, "Okay dear, have fun." and gave her twenty bucks. Kagome accepted the money and walked out of the front door.

At the mall, it was really crowded and Kagome was starting to feel better. She looked at some summer clothes and bags. At the end, she bought two small bags and five summer clothes, with her mom's money.

On her way, passing this small resturant, Kagome heard a loud bullet sound. She froze in fear.

_Is.. That a bullet sound? _Kagome wondered.

Being curious, she walked towards the source of the bullet sound and let out a small gasp.

There was a dead man, who was lying on the ground, bleeding everywhere and there was another man, who was standing on top of the dead man, snickering.

Kagome slowly took out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? Operator?" Kagome spoke to the phone. "I would like to wittness a murder, near that Hot dog resturant.."

"Oh my, we'll be there right away!"

"Thank you.." Kagome said as she slowly hung up.

"You!" the man yelled as he spotted Kagome.

Kagome let out a small scream as the man had pointed his gun at her. In flash, cops had surrounded the man carrying the gun and yelled, "Halt!"

The man was forced to drop the gun and had been arrested, while paramedics asked Kagome if she had been alright.

"I'm f-fine." Kagome shuttered in fear.

Then, a cop came up to her and said, "Miss, we would like to have some word with you."

Kagome nodded slowly and the cop said, "Tomorrow, please have your family come to the police station so we can discuss about this." and Kagome gulped.

"Yes sir." Kagome murmured.

* * *

The next day, the Higurashi family went to the police station and Mrs. Higurashi asked, "What was it that you wanted to discuss, officer?" 

"Your daughter, had wittness a murder." The cop replied.

"Yes, and is there something about that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Well, we're worried that the murder might come after your daughter, so we suggest that your whole family should be put in a WPP" The cop explained.

"WPP?" Mrs. Higurashi repeated.

"Wittness Protection Program." The cop translated.

"Oh. I understand." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Okay, we'll have forms for you and your family, it should arrive tomorrow morning." the cop said.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and Souta asked, "Does it mean we have to move out of Tokyo?"

"I'm afraid so, young lad." the cop sincerely said.

"Okay, children, let's go home now." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome, who had been staring blankly at the wall for the whole time said, "Huh? Oh! Wait for me!" and exited the police station.

* * *

The next day, the forms have arrived.They each looked at their forms. 

Souta exclaimed, "I'm going to an all boys school and our last name is Mokoto?"

Kagome stopped reading. "Mokoto sounds weird."

"I know." Souta agreed.

"Now, now, kids. The wittness protection program had spent alot of time doing this for us. We should appreciate this." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Ahhh!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" Souta asked.

"I have to go to an all boys school and my name is changed! It's Kaguro!" Kagome complained.

Souta laughed. " That is so hilarious! Your reaction!"

Mrs. Higurashi said, "It says that since you are a girl, Kagome, they decided to put you in an all boys school."

"It's not fair! I don't want to go to an all boys school!" Kagome complained.

"Well, Kagome, it says here that you have to." Souta said.

"Ugh! It's so not fair!"

"And look, we're moving to Kyoto!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"We are?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

Kagome stood in front of Hakamori all boys school with Souta beside her. 

"Are you ready?" Souta asked.

Kagome gulped. "I think I am."

And together they both went into the Hakamori school's enterance. Kagome looked like a boy because she was wearing a very loose school uniform and had her hair in a very low ponytail. They both arrived at the front office and the principal said, "Oh, you must be Souta and Kaguro Mokoto."

Kagome's eyebrows twitched at the name.

"Yes, we are." Souta replied.

"Well, Souta, you're going to be in the classroom A and you, Kaguro, is going to be in classroom F." the principal said.

"Yes sir." both Kagome and Souta said in a unison and they exited the front office.

"Creepy principal, huh?" Souta asked as they were walking in the halls towards their classroom.

"Yeah.." Kagome agreed.

Souta stopped walking and said, "Hey, this is my class room, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Kagome said as she kept on walking.towards her class room.

When Kagome had finally arrived at her class room, she surpisingly found out that the teacher was Ms. Kaede, and was a woman, teaching an all boys school.

"Kaguro Mokoto?" Kaede asked, reading the name from her list as the moment when Kagome stepped into the class room.

"That's me." Kagome said, in a low voice.

"Well, that's wonderful. Have a seat beside Miroku Houshi." Kaede instructed, and looking towards a boy, with a small ponytail, she said, "Miroku Houshi, please raise your hand."

The boy, Miroku raised his hand and Kagome saw that he had a small ponytail and had crystal blue eyes.

Kagome walked towards Miroku and took a seat beside him. Miroku took out his hand and said, "I'm Miroku Houshi."

"Kaguro Mokoto." Kagome said as she shook his hand.

"Hey, do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" Miroku asked.

"Sure." Kagome answered.

* * *

Kagome was following behind Miroku as they were walking in the cafeteriaand they were both carrying their lunch tray, filled with food. 

Kagome stared down at tray filled with food and sweat dropped. _Does boys eat so much? I mean, I seen Souta eat, and he barely eats, compare to this.._

When Miroku stopped walking, he was in front of this big lunch table and said, "Kaguro, meet everyone."

Kagome saw all of Miroku's friends and gasped. She had gasped because in the middle, was her childhood best friend, Inuyasha Taishou.

"Inuyasha-kun..." Kagome whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**

**I hope you enjopyed and review for this story! Also, check out Two Different Places and Obedient Commands for Kagome and please review for them. Thanks!**

**TBC!**


	2. The Unexpected Changes over the years

**_A/N: Hey, I hoped everyone liked the first chapter! I know, cliff hanger, but if I wrote more, then I couldn't think of any ideas to write this chapter!_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Also, the story my sister chose to do was "It's all in the Job."_**

**To Tara: I also hope you feel better soon!**

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Two: The Unexpected Changes Over the Years.**

**

* * *

**

When Miroku stopped walking, he was in front of this big lunch table and said, "Kaguro, meet everyone."

Kagome saw all of Miroku's friends and gasped. She had gasped because in the middle, was her childhood best friend, Inuyasha Taishou.

"Inuyasha-kun..." Kagome whispered.

The boys at the lunch table were staring at Kagome, as Miroku introduced her to them. He faced Kagome and said, "Kaguro, meet everyone."

The boys were welcoming Kagome to their little group, and Kagome noticed, when she whispered Inuyasha's name, his eyebrow went up a little, in suspicion, and only she was the one who noticed it.

Kagome sat down next to Kouga and Miroku, and was across from Inuyasha.

"So Houshi, how did you meet Kaguro?" Kouga asked, as he saw a girl, who's a red head with green eyes coming towards him.

"Kaguro? Well, I met him at the class room. He's a new transfer student." Miroku answered as he sawagirl,Sango Taijaya, coming towardsthe lunch tablefrom the Hajamori all girls school.

Kagome saw the all girls school and angrily thought, _I didn't want to be stuck in all boys school.._

When the two girls came over to the lunch table, the red head began flirting with Kouga, but he didn't flirt back. In fact, he looked pretty annoyed.

While Sango, saw Kagome and gasped. Sango and Kagome were childhood friends after Inuyasha had moved away. Their mothers were best of friends, and when they were fourteen, Sango had to move to Kyoto as well.

Kagome smiled at Sango and she smiled back, while Miroku watched back and forth at what was happening in front of him.

Sango sat down beside Inuyasha and facing Kagome, she asked, "Hey, long time no see!"

Kagome smied, and said,in a low voice, "Yeah. It's been two years."

Miroku inturrpted, while his voice was filled with envy towards Kagome, "Sango, you know Kaguro?"

Sango gave Kagome a look, you-and-I-are-going-to-have-a-talk look, which Kagome was very familiar with. Facing Miroku, she asked, "Miroku, have you groped any girl's butt, yet?"

Miroku shook his head sadly. "I wanted to, but there was no girls in sight.."

Kagome raised her eyebrow and Sango explained, "Kaguro, Miroku is a pervert, and he gropes every girl's butts."

"Oh, I see.." Kagome slowly said.

Inuyasha, who was boringly listening to the conversation said, "Look, I'm going to fetch Candy and gonna hang out with her." as he got up from the table.

"You mean, make out then break up with her." Kouga corrected as Ayame sat beside him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I do that at the end of the day."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. Way up. "What do you mean?"

"I am a player, Kaguro, and it's my nature to play with girl's hearts." Inuyasha answered as he smirked.

Kagome asked, "And why do you do that?"

Inuyasha smirked wider. "Because, I feel good and it's fun." and walked away.

_Inuyasha.. What has caused you to change so much? _Kagome sadly wondered.

Sango sighed. "Clearly, Inuyasha has never been heart broken before."

"Or, dear Sango, he had been hurt in the past and doesn't want to be hurt again." Miroku suggested.

Kagome got up and said, "Look, I have to go to the front office. The principal wanted me to come for my dorm assignment."

"Sure, dude. Good luck finding it." Miroku replied, without even looking up.

Sango got up and said, "Look, I'll lead you, and while Miroku," looking at Miroku, "needs to learn not to grope girl's butts."

Miroku frowned. "Sango-"

"Hey, Houshi, think fast!" Kagome said as she threw mashed potato from Kouga's plate, which landed on his face.

Miroku wiped the mashed potato from his face and picked up a chicken porridge and threw it towards Kagome's direction, but she ducked and landed on some boy instead. Someone yelled, "Food fight!" and the chaos began.

Food were flying every where and Sango and Kagome crawed out of the cafeteria. When they were out, Sango said, "Whew. I can't believe that we made it, without getting any food on us!"

"Uh, Sango? Can we just go to the front office?" Kagome asked, while Sango was looking at her uniform, just in case there were any food stain on her uniform.

Sango stopped looking and answered, "Sure." and they both headed towards the front office.

* * *

"Dorm room 1, in hall A." the prinicpal said as he handed the keys to Kagome. 

"Um, thanks.." Kagome replied as she took the key and walked out of the front door with Sango.

"I can't believe it!" Sango said in excitement.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Come on Kag! Your room mate is Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome's mouth gaped open. "R-really?"

"Yes, and come on! I'll help you unpack!" Sango said as they walked towards Kagome's dorm room.

* * *

When they arrived, they heard the stereo blaring through the door as Sango knocked on the door loudly, and Inuyasha yelled, "What?" 

"Open up!" Sango yelled from the other side.

Kagome and Sango were carrying Kagome's luggages, and Sango was carrying most of them.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Um, Sango? You don't have to be that loud.."

Sango smiled. "Well, Kag, I like to be loud, espicially to him. Also, come to my dorm room tonight, number 5, and it's in hall B."

"Okay-"

"And you'll explain everything. And I mean _everything._" Sango inturrpted.

"Okay, after I finish unpacking." Kagome replied.

"Okay."

Then Inuyasha opened the door and Sango sarcastically said, "Took you long enough. What were you doing in there anyways? Praying for your old hag?"

Ignoring Sango's questoin, he asked, "Okay, what are _you_ guys doing here?"

Sango answered, "Kaguro is your new room mate."

"Okay. Come in, and you-" Inuyasha said to Sango, "stay out. I know you stole some of my CDs from the last time you were here."

"It wasn't me!" Sango protested. "It was Kouga!"

"Right..." Inuyasha said in disbelief, then slammed the door in Sango's door, after he took took Kagome's luggages from her.

"Hey!" Sango yelled from the other side.

Inuyasha lied on his bed and said, "Oh, just ignore her, and she'll hopefully go away."

"Look, Sango isn't like some animal, you know." Kagome said.

"Well, it always happens, and if she doesn't leave, I'll have to the hard way.. Well, for her." Inuyasha replied.

"Whathard way?" Kagome asked.

"Call Miroku. He'll grope her and she slaps him and he convinces her to get away from the room and she'll go. Simple as that." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome sighed as she sat on her bed, which was across from Inuyasha's.

_He treats girls like some animal? What had happen to him?_ Kagome wondered.

Kagome got her luggages and started to unpack.

Inuyasha asked, "Hey, do you want me to help you?"

Kagome replied, "Sure. That would be helpful."

"So, where did you come from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tokyo." Kagome answered.

"Why did you do a mid school transfer?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. My mom wanted us to move in the middle of the year." Kagome fibbed.

"I see." Inuyasha slowly replied.

Kagome looked at the room and saw a childhood picture of herself and Inuyasha by the window.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Oh, my childhood friend. Haven't seen her for six years." Inuyasha answered.

"So, do you sometimes miss her?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah.. I do." Inuyasha replied, with a small sad tone in his voice. "We were close."

"I see." Kagome said, then looking at her luggages, which were now empty, "Thanks for helping me pack."

Without even looking at her, Inuyasha replied, "No prob." and walked over to his bed.

Inuyasha pulled out his MP3 player from his pocket and began to listen to it and Kagome sighed.

_I guess I should go and visit Sango now. _Kagome thought as she got up from the bed and walked over to the door, and when she placed her hand on the door knob, Inuyasha suddenly said, "Look, if you're going to Sango's, then don't tell Houshi where you're going. He really cares for Sango, and I'm not going to let you reuin his chances with her."

Kagome said, "Look, I have no interest for Sango, she's just a childhood friend. Also, I saw that look Miroku had been giving me during lunch when Sango talked to me. Tell Miroku that I have no interest for Sango, will ya?" and walked out of her dorm room.

Kagome was walking in the hall B, and was looking for room five. When she had finally found it, she knocked and Sango answered it.

"Hey, I guess it didn't take that long unpacking." Sango said as she saw Kagome.

"No. Inuyasha helped me." Kagome replied.

"Really?" Sango said in disbelief, "Inuyasha Taishou, helping someone? That is really hard to believe."

"Look, can I get inside?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! Sure, come on in." Sango said as she let Kagome inside.

When Kagome went inside, she saw a girl, called Rin.

"Hey Rin, this is Kagome Higurashi. Don't worry, she's a girl." Sango shortly intorduced. "And Kagome, this is Rin Kwona. She's my room mate."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome and Rin said as they shook hands.

"Now, Rin, didn't you say you had a date with Sesshoumaru today?" Sango asked, and Rin shrieked.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me!" Rin said as she put on her high heels and began to run out the dorm room door.

"Now, that's taken care of, " Sango said. "Let's hear why you're here, in a all boys school, dressed as a boy, Kagome."

"Well," Kagome began. "I wittness a murderer and I'm in the WPP-"

"WPP?" Sango asked, inturrpting Kagome.

"Yeah. Wittness Protection Program." Kagome explained.

"Oh, continue on."

"And they said that the best way to hide myself is to be a boy." Kagome said, as she finished her story.

"Oh.. That totally sucks!" Sango exclaimed. "I mean, you, pretending to be a boy? That's really funny!"

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "What's so funny about that?"

"Well, do you remember the time we both tried to be a boy, we tried to burp, but yours came out as a hiccup?" Sango asked.

"Hey! I was only ten years old!" Kagome defended.

"Yeah, and still mine came out great?" Sango playfully asked.

"Well.. You.. Uh.." Kagome stammered.

"See? I'm more talented." Sango bragged.

"You mean _boyish_." Kagome corrected.

Sango pouted. "Aww.. You're no fun. Hey, let's wrestle!"

"W-wrestle?" Kagome shakily asked.

"Yeah. We learned it when we were twelve years old!" Sango exclaimed.

"But I'll get my butt whooped by you!" Kagome complained.

"Which is why, is more fun." Sango teasignly replied.

"Fine.." Kagome grumbled. "Only one round."

"Okay! Now, one two, three!" Sango yelled as she ran to tackle Kagome to the floor, but Kagome yelled, "Oh look! It's Miroku!"

Sango stopped and turned around, which gave the advantage for Kagome to tackle Sango. Which she did and Kagome landed on top of Sango. She looked down and asked, "Do you surrender?"

But, a male voice yelled, "Don't you dare try to do anything, buddy."

Kagome looked up in shock, while Sango let out a sigh of frustration. Sango said, "Drop the hero act, Miroku."

"But Sango-"

"We were wrestling." Sango explained as Kagome got off from Sango.

"W-wrestling?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, and get out of my dorm room now!" Sango yelled.

Miroku ran out of the dorm room and Kagome said, "Well, I better get going too, Sango."

"Hey, Kag?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, I'm having a sleepover and want to come?" Sango asked.

"Sure!" Kagome replied and Sango smiled.

"Also, come as a girl, please." Sango whispered the last part.

Kagome smiled. "Like, duh."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two!**


	3. A Girl's Night Out

**_A/N: Hey! I have nothing to say right now.. Lol!_**

**To Lady Katreina: Well, you'll see how it'll end up when Inuyasha sees Kagome as a girl in this chapter.**

**To Sailor Lucia: Sure, I'll try to make Miroku really jealous.**

**To Sister Paige: Maybe.. It would, maybe it wouldn't.. Who knows?**

**To Tara: It's Sara without an 'H'!**

**

* * *

**

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Three: A Girl's Night Out.**

**

* * *

**

_Sobbing was heard on the second apartment floor. Kagome was sobbing as she was leaning against the door, which was ownedby Inuyasha and his family before they had moved to Kyoto. Kagome had stopped crying when she had felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a girl, who was her age._

_"Hi, I'm Sango. What's your name?" Sango asked._

_"K-Kagome." Kagome managed to choke out._

_"Well, Kagome, why are you crying?" Sango asked in concern._

_"B-because my b-best friend moved away." Kagome sobbed as she answered._

_"Well, Kagome, you should stop crying and be happy." Sango said._

_"Why?" Kagome asked._

_"Cause, that's what your friend would have wanted it too." Sango explained._

_"Okay.." _

_"Hey, want to be friends?" Sango asked._

_Kagome smiled. "Yeah. I would like that."_

Then Kagome had woken up from her dream. Everytime she had slept, she had always had her low pony tail on. She looked over to Inuyasha's empty bed and thought, _The friend who was gone, is right here.._

Kagome got up from her bed and opened the door to the bathroom and quickly blushed. There, was Inuyasha, shirtless.

"I am so-"

"So, you're up." Inuyasha said.

"Y-yeah." Kagome stammered.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as Kagome turned around to leave. "Hey Kaguro, don't you need the bathroom?"

"Uh, no thanks." Kagome replied. "I'll use it later." _Way later. _Kagome silently added then walked into her room.

_Oh my god, I saw my best friend topless! _Kagome screamed in her mind.

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and this time, he had a shirt on and said, "Hey Kaguro, want to come to this club with me and the guys?"

Kagome answered, "No thanks. I already have plans."

"Okay. Your loss." Inuyasha said as he exited the dorm room.

Kagome sighed. _What had happened to you, Inuyasha-kun? You had never talked talked like that!_

Kagome said, "Well, I'll ask Sango about this.." and walked out of the dorm room.

* * *

"Inuyasha Taishou?" Sango asked. "What about him?" 

"Hey, you knew him for two years, right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah." Sango answered. "When he was still a jerk."

"Well, do you know why he's a jerk?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Miroku told me that Inuyasha used to be a loner and was a shy boy when they first met. But, when he turned thirteen, I guess girls were starting to like him. At first, Inuyasha was too shy towards girls and later, Miroku, himself had taught Inuyasha not to be shy towards girls." Sango explained.

"Um, Sango?" Kagome asked. "Aren't you breathless?"

"No. I'm tired, and I talk alot when I'm tired." Sango answered.

"Oh, okay."

"Now, why did you ask me about Inuyasha Taishou-" Sango paused. Then with a sly smile she said, "Oh. I get it."

"No! He's just a childhood friend!" Kagome said.

"Oh, you mean the one who moved to here?" Sango asked.

"Yeah.."

"Oh, I get it." Sango replied.

Kagome said, "Oh look, here comes the Houshi now."

"You mean perv." Sango corrected.

"Is he that much of a pervert?" Kagome asked.

"Yes! He's such a pig!" Sango answered.

"But, pigs are sweet, considerate and kind!" Kagome protested. (I got that pig idea from a MSN picture..)

"Oh, and this pig isn't, Kagome. His brain is full of naughty stuff."

"Hello, Sango.. And Kaguro." Miroku said as he sent a glare towards Kagome, and Sango noticed it.

"Look, Miroku. What do you want?" Sango boringly asked, trying to ignore the glare that Miroku's giving it to Kagome.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would-"

"No." Sango answered, inturrpting Miroku.

"Well, then.. Kaguro, let's go. The coach wants us to come for gym." Miroku said as he started to walk towards the hall.

Kagome frowned, and Sango saw it. Sango stood up and said, "Good luck." as Kagome gulped nervously.

Then, Kagome started to follow Miroku.

_I won't let Kaguro get Sango. _Miroku silently vowed as he walked into the gymnasium, with Kagome following him.

* * *

"Wolf!" The coach, Mr.Saotome yelled as Kouga walked up to the coach and asked, "Yes coach?" 

"Forty push-ups." Mr.Saotome said.

Mr.Saotome was assigning the boys, and Kagome, some work-out.

Kouga easily did forty push-ups and said, "Done."

"Houshi!"

"Yes sir!"

"Sixty sit-ups." Mr.Saotome said.

"Yes sir!" Miroku yelled as he got to the floor and started doing sixty sit-ups.

After Miroku finished his sit-ups, Mr.Saotome yelled, "Mokoto!"

Kagome flinched. _I can't do these work-outs!_

"Mokoto!" Mr.Saotome yelled.

"Y-yes sir.." Kagome slowly replied.

"Since you look like a weak lad, do thirty push-ups!"

"Yes sir.." Kagome mumbled as she got onto the floor and started to do push-ups.

But Kagome only managed to do five push-ups because she had really gotten exhausted after her forth one. She slammed onto the ground and the boys began to snicker and Mr. Saotome was shaking his head in pity as he was writing on his clip-board.

Kagome sighed as she got up from the ground, and when she looked up, she saw Inuyasha, helding up his hand.

"You didn't do push-ups in the past, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome accepted the hand as she was pulled up. "No," she answered. "Never."

Then Mr.Saotome yelled, "Okay! Hit the showers, boys!"

Then Kagome froze.

_S-shower? W-with b-b-boys? _Kagome had thought in horror.

When they had arrived at the shower room, Kagome had quickly grabbed her clothes and ran out of the shower room. Inuyasha saw her and thought, _What's with Kaguro?_

Shrugging, he grabbed his stuff and walked into the shower room with the rest of the boys.

* * *

Kagome was gasping for breaths as she slammed the door of her dorm room shut. 

"That was close!" Kagome said.

Kagome walked over to her bag and tossed her gym clothes onto her bed. She had grabbeda white sundresswhich she had borrowed from Sango and changed into it. She glanced at the clock and it read 5:30 pm.

_Perfect. Ten more minutes until Sango's sleepover. _Kagome thought with a smile. _And being early never hurts anyone._

Kagome walked out of the door and started to walk to hall B. When she had arrived at Sango's dorm room, she knocked on it and said, "Sango! Open up!"

Sango opened the door and said, "Oh, hey Kagome. Ready for the sleepover?"

Kagome said, "Hey, I can't sleep here for the night. Inuyasha will get suspicious."

"No he won't." Sango replied.

"He won't?" Kagome asked.

"No, because I'm going to call him. Right now." Sango answered.

Kagome shrugged as she walked over to Sango's carpet as Sango began to dial on her cell phone.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded from the phone, and Miroku's voice said, "Hello Sango!"

Sango said, "Hey look, Inuyasha, Kaguro is going to spend a night with me, so don't get suspicious."

"Okay." Inuyasha replied and Miroku yelled, "What? That little perv-"

"Look, Miroku!" Sango yelled. "We're only going to talk!"

"Hey, Sango. I want to show Kaguro something at night, so bring him back to my dorm room, okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango sighed onto the phone. "Fine, Inuyasha." and hung up.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha says that he wants to show you something, Kagome." Sango answered.

"Okay.."

"Well, I guess it's you and me, huh?" Sango asked.

"What about Rin?" Kagome asked.

"She's on a date with Sesshoumaru again."

"Oh.. Well, let's start with truth or dare." Kagome suggested and Sango said, "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Truth."

"Do you love Inuyasha?" Sango slyly asked.

"Well, as a friend, yes. But as a boyfriend, I don't think so.." Kagome answered slowly.

"Okay.."

"Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm feeling confident!" Sango replied.

"I dare you to.. Um, let Miroku grope you tomorrow at lunch." Kagome said, as she smirked.

"I'll take it as a yes and Sango, it's your turn." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"Dare."

"Well, I dare you to tell Inuyasha that you're his childhood friend soon." Sango answered.

Kagome froze then later sighed. "Fine, I'll tell him soon."

Then Kagome and Sango had been doing each other's hairs and nails until it was ten o'clock and Kagome said, "Hey, I better get going."

"Okay. Well, night, Kag." Sango said.

"Night, Sango. And hope that your nails will turn out better soon."Kagome said and Sango groaned.

Kagome didn't paint her nails in a long time, so Sango's nails turned up ugly looking.

"Yeah.."

Then Kagome left as she gave a little wave.

* * *

Kagome was walking in the halls of hall A, and at the same time, Inuyasha and Miroku was walking in the bushes. Miroku was hoping to see Sango and had dragged Inuyasha with him. 

But, in few minutes, they didn't see Sango, but a girl who Inuyasha was familiar with.

"K-Kagome-chan.." Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's gentle face as she strolled down the halls. Her sundress flowed into the air as she walked.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. Just a little suprised, that's all." Inuyasha replied, and saw Kagome walking towards his side of the hall.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3!**


	4. Inuyasha's Girlfriend

**_A/N: It's been a while since I updated, but hey, I was working on This New Girl Changed Everything, which is on hold until April the first. It's because I decided to make a new rule. A flamer or a not appreciate review I get, the story is on hold until next month. _**

**PrincessKagInu: No, I don't really like cliff hangers. But I write them so it gives me some idea about what to write in the next chapter.**

**Sailor Lucia: Well, there are two schools. For boys and girls. Kagome was on her way to hall A, but before that, she was walking in this hall, which kinda connects the schools together, so the guys and girls can visit each other.

* * *

**

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Four: Inuyasha's Girlfriend.

* * *

**

Inuyasha saw Kagome's gentle face as she strolled down the halls. Her sundress flowed into the air as she walked.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. Just a little suprised, that's all." Inuyasha replied, and saw Kagome walking towards his side of the hall.

When Kagome dissapeared from Inuyasha's sight, he jumped out of the bushes and started to dash hall A, the direction where Kagome was walking. but Miroku called out, "Yo, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around and impaitently asked, "What?"

"Do you know that girl or something?" Miroku curiously asked.

"Yeah.. A friend of mine." Inuyasha answered before he turned around to run towards hall A.

When Inuyasha dissapeared from Miroku's sight, he smiled and said, "Looks like my friend has a crush." then he stopped smiling. "What about his girlfriend, Kikyo?"

Miroku just shrugged and started to walk towards hall B, to Sango's dorm room.

* * *

When Kagome was in hall A, she started to run towards her dorm room. When she got there, she opened the door and quickly shut it. Looking at her outfit, she said, "Inuyasha's going to be here soon!" 

Kagome started to look for her loose T-shirt and baggy jeans. When she had found them, she quickly changed into it and tossed her girl clothes under her bed as Inuyasha came inside. He looked at Kagome, who was lying on her bed, reading a book.

"Yo, Kaguro, have you seen a girl, walking in this halls?" Inuyasha impaitently asked.

Kagome looked up from her megazine and slowly answered, "No.. No girl.. Why did you want to know?"

"Well," Inuyasha answered as he brushed his silver hair with his hand. "That girl, was my childhood friend.. I think."

Kagome replied. "Oh..."

Inuyasha looked over to the picture frame of him and Kagome when they were only eight and nine years old, and smiled. Kagome, who noticed the smile, asked, "So, Inuyasha.. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't think so." Inuyasha answered. "I _had _tons of girlfriends."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So, why do you want to see your childhood friend for?"

"Well," Inuyasha said, as he looked down at the floor. "I just wanted to see how she's doing.."

"I see.." Kagome replied, then suddenly asked, "Sango told me that you wanted to show me something."

"Well, that wasn't really true.." Inuyasha slowly admitted.

"What?" Kagome demanded. "Then why did you make that up?"

"Aw crap, it was for poor Miroku's sake, alright?" Inuyasha answered.

Kagome sighed. _Boys..._

"If it's nothing, then I'm going to sleep, and don't wake me up!" Kagome said as she threw the covers over her head.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine. I won't."

* * *

Sango was walking towards hall A, to Kagome and Inuyasha's dorm room the next day. Her nails were still ugly looking because Sango tried to use the nail polish remover, but Kagome used a thick nail polish bottle. 

Sango looked downdisgustedly at her painted nails._ Maybe it was wiser for not letting Kagome to paint my nails..._

Sango kept on walking until she had bumped intoa girl and quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry!"

"No problem." Kikyo answered.

Sango saw Kikyo's face and stammered, "K- Kikyo? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know I said I was going to America in the last year, and I did, but my family decided to move back to Kyoto." Kikyo answered.

"I see." Sango replied.

Kikyo looked around the boy's dorm room and asked, "Now, where's Inuyasha's dorm room?"

"Why?"

"Well, is it wrong for me to see my boyfriend?" Kikyo asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Sango answered. "But I thought that whole long distance relationship didn't work out."

"Well, you thought wrong. Now, where's Inuyasha's dorm room?" Kikyo asked.

Sango said, instead of answering Kikyo's question. "Look, I think that it's better if you visit during the lunch period."

Kikyo huffed. "Fine."

Sango rolled her eyes in annoyance. _What a noisy girl...

* * *

_

Kagome sighed silently as she boringly listened to Ms. Kaede talking. Inuyasha on the other hand, wasn't even listening to Ms. Kaede, he was just busy thinking about seeing Kagome, when she wore her girl clothes last night. He snapped back to reality when Ms. Kaede asked, "Mr. Taishou? Do you know the answer? How the noble Nobunaga saved the young lord?"

"Um.."

"He freed the frog demon with fire." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave a small nod, which was barely noticable and answered, "Freed the frog demon with fire?"

Ms. Kaede shook her head and said, "I guess you really were listening..."

Inuyasha smirked. "Of course I was." he easily fibbed.

Ms. Kaede said nothing and began to move on with her class. "Mokoto? What was the young lord'smaiden's name?"

Kagome automatically answered, "Princess Tsuyu." (A/N: I'm not sure if I spelled her name right..)

"Correct." Ms. Kaede replied.

Then, the dissmissal bell rang and Ms. Kaede said, "Have a great lunch, everyone." as the class went out the door.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome were sitting in a lunch table, just staring at their foods. A slob, which was supposed to be meat spagetti. They stopped staring at their foods when Sango arrived and said, "Hey! How was the History class." 

Inuyasha smirked. "Didn't even payed attention."

Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Look, Inuyasha. Even if you didn't pay attention, you should know atleast a part of our Japenese history!"

Kagome sighed and Sango asked in concern, "What's wrong, Kag?"

"Kag?" Miroku and Inuyasha repeated.

"Yeah. Kag, short for Kaguro." Sango explained.

Then, Kagome smiled. "Hey Sango, when are you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Sango innocently asked.

Kagome smirked. "The dare? In the cafeteria?"

Then, Sango's face turned into horror. "Oh no, no, and no, Kag. That is unbearable!"

Since Sango was distracted, Miroku placed his hand on her backside and she flinched, before she turned angry. "Miroku.."

"Nuh uh, Sango." Kagome said as Sango was about to slap Miroku.

When Miroku did it again, Kagome said, "Now you may."

Sango smiled as she slapped Miroku across the cheek. "That's what you get, for being a pervert!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek and said, "Aahh, now, that tingly feeling is back."

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Miroku.. You're strange."

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "Why is that, Inuyasha? You've obviously had been never slapped by anyone before."

Inuyasha answered, "Well, I was slapped by some one, once."

Sango asked, "Who's that?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Miroku repeated. "Who's that?"

"A childhood friend." Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome was playing with her food when she heard a squeal.

"Inuyasha! I missed you!" Kikyo squealed in happiness as she placed her arms around Inuyasha.

"Uh, hi Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "When did you get back from America?"

"Yesterday! Isn't it awesome? I'm going to attend this school too! Also, we can be couples, once again!" Kikyo asked.

"The all boys's school?" Miroku asked.

"No, the all girl's school, moron." Kikyo answered.

"Yeah.. It's awesome.." Inuyasha slowly replied.

"It's more of a hell's nightmare if you ask me." Sango muttered under her breath, but Kagome heard it.

_What's so bad about Kikyo attending the all girl's school? _Kagome wondered.

* * *

**_A/N: Kikyo is all so cheerful, and all in this chapter. But don't worry, she'll be angry, and more jealous in the future chapters. Hope you review._**


	5. Trouble Sleeping

**_A/N: I am So EXCITED! I talked to Skye Sweetnam on habbohotel and my sis talked to Richard Cox's (the voice actor of Inuyasha) little sister on habbohotel!_**

**_Well, I would update "So What Your Older Sibling Tells You!", but I don't have any ideas! But I'd really appreciate it if you donate some ideas, and if I pick yours, then you'll get credit for that idea. Even if I didn't pick your name, it will be on the chapter nine of "Do What Your Older Sibling Tells You!" Also, "She Hates Boys" is on a long HIATUS! I'll update it when I'm finished writing "This New Girl Changed Everything" and "Playboy Meets Heartbreaker"_**

**_I go back to school in the 31st.. Five more Days! But I haven't finished all of my homeworks yet! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

_**Sorry. A bit sad right now.. Well, hope you enjoy the chap and donate your ideas!** _

**_

* * *

_**

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Five: Trouble Sleeping

* * *

**

It was morning, and last night, Kagome couldn't get a wink of sleep. She was up, thinking about Kikyo, and what Sango had about her.

_Sango dragged Kagome towards to her room when everyone went to their dorm room after they saw Kikyo. Kagome asked, "Why did you drag me here?"_

_Sango answered, "To tell you something."_

_Kagome raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"_

_"Well, it's about Kikyo." Sango began. "Shemay be innocent, but she's pure evil."_

_"So you're warning me?" Kagome asked._

_"Yeah." Sango nodded as she nodded._

_"Okay.."_

_"Also, she's a dirty player." Sango said. "If she can'thave anything she wants, then she does it the hard way."_

_Kagome raised her eyebrow and Sango answered, "The way people wouldn't have wanted it."_

_"Oh."_

_Sango nodded. "So try to advoid her."_

_"'K"_

Kagome sighed. "Great. Can't sleep.."

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, who was having trouble sleeping, and smiled. _I remembered the times when Inuyasha slept over at my house and he had trouble sleeping.._

Kagome patted softly on Inuyasha's back and he slowly relaxed. She smiled when he breathed softly, and slowly, heard a soft snore.

"Night, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered softly as she walked over to her bed. She finally fell asleep when she slowly started to count sheeps in her head.

* * *

_"Come on, Inuyasha!" an eight year old Kagome cheerfully yelled as she ran to the playground. "Don't be a slowpoke!"_

_Inuyasha panted as he ran towards the playground, carrying Buyo. He placed Buyo as he finally arrived in the playground and let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! That fat cat was really heavy!"_

_Kagome pouted. "Don't insult my Buyo!"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Geez, it's just some fat cat, Kaggy."_

_Kagome pouted, and Inuyasha grabbed Buyo by the tail and he screeched. Kagome gasped as Buyo ran towards the bushes and glared at Inuyasha. "You scared Buyo!"_

_"So-" _

**_slap!_**

_Kagome's hand made contact with Inuyasha's right cheek. Stunned, she drew her hand back and stared at it, being horrified. She looked up at Inuyasha and shuttered, "I- Inuyasha I- i'm so.. Sorry.."_

_Inuyasha, who was suprised and stunned, placed his hand on his cheek and it tingled painfully. _

_Kagome started to sobb. "Inuyasha, I'm a mean person! I hit you!"_

_Inuyasha replied, "Don't worry about it. I know why you did it.."_

_Kagome hiccuped. "Really?"_

_"Yeah. So don't worry about it." Inuyasha replied._

_Kagome smiled. "K!"_

And Inuyasha woke up from that dream. He shook his head and said, as he placed a hand on his head, "Why did I have a dream about her? It had been six years.. Six years since I saw her."

Inuyasha sleepily glanced over where Kagome was sleeping and said, "Boy, can that dude sleep!"

Inuyasha shifted in his bed, trying to sleep. "Dammit! I can't sleep!"

Inuyasha got off of the bed and walked over to the wall and started to bang his head against the wall.

"If I can't fall asleep, then I'll be knocked unconcious and sleep that way!" Inuyasha yelled.

The banging was so loud that caused for Kagome to wake up and she sleepily asked, "What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped banging and answered, "I can't sleep, and I'm trying to knock myself unconcious to fall asleep."

Kagome sweatdropped. "Okay.."

Then Inuyasha continued banging his head again and Kagome said, "Hey, Inuyasha, maybe you should use a sleeping pill."

"Sure, Kaguro. You have one?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome dug her hand into her pocket and grabbed a small bottle and took a small pill out. She handed the pill to Inuyasha and he took it. He ate it and instantly fell asleep.

Kagome smiled. "I knew that he would fall instantly fall asleep with strawberry nerds candy."

_Inuyasha was sleeping over at Kagome's house, and they were in her bedroom. Inuyasha saw that the room was pink. Pink walls, pink floors, everything was pink._

_Kagome walked up to him, holding a small pink teddy bear, came up to him and asked, "Inu-kun, do you likey my room?"_

_Inuyasha answered, "It's okay I guess. " then he paused. "Everything is pink."_

_Kagome smiled. "I like pink." she glanced at the clock and said, "Oh, it's one am.." and stiffed a yawn._

_"You sleepy?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Yeah." Kagome answered sleepily and yawned again._

_"Well, then, you go to sleep." Inuyasha said._

_"But Inu-kun!" Kagome complained._

_"Inu?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome nodded sleepily. "Yeah. Short for Inuyasha-kun."_

_"Oh.."_

_Kagome went to her bed and got on it. She rubbed her eyes and slowly fell asleep._

_Inuyasha yawned and when he went to the bed he was sleeping at, he couldn't sleep. He tried counting sheeps, think of positive stuff, but he couldn't sleep. He got up and walked towards the wall and started to bang his head. _

_"Inu-kun?" Kagome asked as she woke up. "What are you doing?"_

_"Forcing myself to be unconcious." Inuyasha answered._

_Kagome took out her box of strawberry nerds candy and gave one to Inuyasha. "Here, Inu-kun. Try one."_

_"Okay, Kag-chan." Inuyasha replied._

_"Kag-chan?" Kagome asked._

_"Yeah. Since you call me Inu, I get to call you Kag." Inuyasha answered._

_"Oh, okay." _

_Inuyasha ate the candy and fell instantly asleep._

_Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's sleeping face and said, "Good night, Inu-kun."_

_

* * *

_

**End of this chapter and how did you like it? And this is my last update before my Spring Break is over! Boo hoo! Evil teachers, eh? Well, hope you liked it!**

**If you want to check out "Blackmail" in fictionpress, the link to it is on my profile.**


	6. Broken Up

**_A/N: Ugh. So annoyed. Had a fight with this ex-friend, and now, she's all pissed and is trying to steal one of my close friends! Geez, what's her prob? Sorry, just feeling pissed so writing about this for no reason.. Now, to answer questions!_**

**Sailor Lucia: Subjects? Why, I got media, career and a HUGE Socials project, aka, History.**

**Inuyasharoxmysoxeva: Haha! Good one. Sure, I'll try to make her more.. Devilish.**

**"?": Haha. I updated. Happy? **

**PrincessKagInu: It's beacause Inuyasha likes them? Lol, it was the only pill looking candy that I can only think of that time..**

**

* * *

**

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Six: Broken Up**

**

* * *

**

Kagome was boringly walking around the Hakamori, an all boy's school. She was walking around until she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo, who seemed to be screaming their head off about something.

Being curious, Kagome walked towards them, and hid in a bush so she wouldn't get caught.

"I told you, we're not couples anymore!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh yeah? Just because I _had _to move to America, it means we're not?" Kikyo yelled back.

"Yeah." Inuyasha fibbed. "We're not."

Kikyo gasped dramatically, "What made you change your mind, Inuyasha? You used to _love _me. Not hate me."

Inuyasha hesitated, before saying, "Shut the hell up, Kikyo."

Kikyo flinched before she demanded, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said shut the hell up." Inuyasha repeated.

Kikyo hmph'ed and walked away from Inuyasha, and as she walked, she muttered, "I will get you back, Inuyasha. Also have my revenge after the girl you had fallen in love with."

Kagome heard what Kikyo had said and wondered, _Inuyasha has a crush?_

Inuyasha just shrugged and was walking towards the enterance of Hakamori school until he spotted Kagome, hiding in a bush.

"Kaguro?" Inuyasha said as he stopped walking.

Kagome got out of the bushes and laughed nervously. "Oh hey, Inuyasha."

"Hey, Kaguro. What are you doing hiding in that bush?" Inuyasha asked.

"This bush?" Kagome asked. "Why, I'm just studying the small leafs on it. For Science." she quickly lied.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. He asked, "Are you telling the truth?"

Kagome fidgeted with her fingers before she had admitted, "No.."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "So you were spying on me?"

Kagome gulped. "Yea.."

Then Inuyasha relaxed and shrugged. "Okay."

Kagome asked, "You're not mad?"

"Nah." he answered. "I don't know how I feel.. But I'm not mad."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Jesus Christ, why are you thanking god for?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled a little. "Oh, no reason I guess."

"K" Inuyasha replied before walking towards the enterance building. Inuyasha kept on walking until he had seen a smallflashback when he was in his childhood age.

_Kagome was praying in a church. She was praying for happiness while Inuyasha was sitting beside her on the chair, complaining._

_"I still can't see why I have to come here." a eight year old Inuyasha complained._

_Kagome, praying answered, "But Inu-kun! Praying is a happy thing!"_

_"Exactly, and am I happy right now?" Inuyasha grumpily asked._

_Kagome sighed. "Inu-kun, if you're bored, like most of the kids, then go and have cookies by the front door."_

_Inuyasha jumped off from his chair, smiling and replied. "Okay." and walked towards the front door._

_Kagome sighed again and asked to no one. "Why does everyone think praying is awaste of time?"_

_Kagome kept on praying for a while until Inuyasha came back, pouting._

_"What's wrong, Inu-kun?" Kagome asked as he sat in his seat._

_"The other kids took the cookies." Inuyasha answered as he pouted some more._

_"Really?" Kagome asked._

_"Hai." Inuyasha answered._

_"Then why don't you pray?" Kagome suggested._

_"Okay. Since it's the only thing I could do right now." Inuyasha answered._

_Kagome got her hands together and began to pray silently. _

_**I wish to be with Inuyasha-kun as long as I live.. **Kagome silently prayed._

_Inuyasha stared at Kagome in the corner of his eye and boring asked, "What did you pray, Kag-chan?"_

_Kagome smiled. "It's a secret, Inu-kun!"_

_"A secret?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Yup!"_

_"Can you tell me?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome shook her head. "Then it wouldn't come true, Inuyasha-kun!"_

_Inuyasha muttered, "You girls are stupids, believing in that stuff."_

_Kagome replied, "Well, you never know, Inu-kun!"_

Inuyasha shook his head as he asked himself, "Why do I keep getting these flashbacks now?"

Kagome walked up to him and asked, "So.. Why did you stop walking so suddenly?"

Inuyasha faced her and answered, "Just a small flashback."

"Oh."

* * *

Sango was doing her make-ups before her lunch break was up until Miroku suddenly came in front of her and demanded, "Okay, Sango. Do you like Kaguro or something?" 

"Kaguro?" Sango asked. "Hmmm... Yeah, I do."

_Hey, he said "like", not "love" _Sango thought.

Miroku frowned. "Why do you like him?"

"Cause he's a great friend." Sango answered easily.

"That's it? A good friend?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh.. Okay then." Miroku said before he walked away.

Sango continued to do her make-up and asked, "What's his problem?"

* * *

Kagome was walking around the Hakamori school, thinking about what Kikyo and Inuyasha had done. Broken up. Until she saw her little brother, Souta, being bullied by older kids. 

"Okay, twerp. Hand over the lunch money!" the big kid said.

Souta answered with bravery, "No way!"

"Listen you twerp," a older kid said, "just hand over the lunch money and you won't get beaten to a bloody pulp."

Before Souta could reply, Kagome spoke up. "Hey you kids! Bullying the younger ones?"

The older kid shuttered, "It's the kid who's friends with the popular kids!"

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Popular? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha Taishou, Miroku Houshi-"

"Okay, I get the point." Kagome inturrpted.

"Kaguro!" Souta exclaimed happily as he ran by his sister's side.

"Hey!" the older kid yelled, but Kagome narrowed her eyes at them.

"Promise me that you won't bully a kid again." Kagome darkly said.

"What the hell?" the kids yelled in disbelief.

"Promise me." Kagome repeated.

"Fine! We won't!" the kid yelled and walked away with his group.

"Thanks." Souta said.

"No problem." Kagome replied.

"Hey.. How did you became friends with the most popular guys in the school?" Souta asked.

"Popular?" Kagome asked. "Well, Miroku was the one who showed me around the school and introduced me to his friends." she answered.

"That's so cool!" Souta said in awe.

"Okay.." Kagome slowly replied.

"I mean, you're friends with the most popular guys in the school!" Souta kept on babbling.

When Kagome had enough, she said, "Okay, Souta. Stop."

"Sorry." Souta apologized. "I guess I'm too excited."

"Got that right." Kagome said.

"So... What's up?" Souta asked.

"Oh not much. I was just walking around until I saw you getting bullied by those older kids." Kagome answered.

"Oh.." Souta said quietly before he yelled out. "Oh!"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"They say it's Inuyasha's birthday tomorrow!" Souta exclaimed.

"And what could he ever want then to see Kagome again." Kagome whispered.

"What did you say?" Souta asked. "I couldn't hear you."

Kagome shook her head. "Nah. It's nothing."

* * *

**Hi! Hope you liked the chapter! the next chapter is going to be called, I think "Birthday Wishes". Hope you liked it!**


	7. Birthday Wishes

**_A/N: Hehe.. Haven't done much homework so far.. Too lazy to do it. So I'm updating instead! And Kagome and Inuyasha are going to meet. Just to let you know, Souta never heard of Inuyasha before he come to the Hakamori, the all boy's school._**

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Seven: Birthday Wishes**

* * *

"Oh.." Souta said quietly before he yelled out. "Oh!" 

"What?" Kagome asked.

"They say it's Inuyasha's birthday tomorrow!" Souta exclaimed.

"And what could he ever want then to see Kagome again." Kagome whispered.

"What did you say?" Souta asked. "I couldn't hear you."

Kagome shook her head. "Nah. It's nothing."

Souta shrugged. "Okay then."

Kagome suddenly asked, "Souta, where is the party held?"

"Party?" Souta asked. "Well, I think that they're doing it in the club near the school. Holla Coola I think. Plus, everyone's invited."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Are you going?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, you?" Kagome asked.

Souta shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Maybe you should come." Kagome suggested.

"Okay.. But what are we going to buy for him?"

Kagome smiled. "I know what I'm going to buy."

* * *

Inuyasha was reading a megazine before Miroku came bursting into his room and announced, "Aren't you happy?" 

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because today is your birthday!" answered Miroku, who kept on hopping around the room.

Inuyasha boringly asked, "Then why are you happy?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because it's my friend's birthday tomorrow?"

"Okay.." Inuyasha replied and Miroku asked, "What do you want for your birthday present? Cause I can get it for my best friend!"

_I want to see Kagome.. _Inuyasha silently answered, but he knew he couldn't say that for his answer.

Instead, he answered, "I don't know. I don't really care."

"Okay. Then I have to go and find you one then.." Miroku replied.

"Yeah."

"Any ideas?" Miroku asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha answered.

"Jeez. Leaving the hard work to me." Miroku muttered.

"How is finding a birthday gift for me hard?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, you're so picky." Miroku answered.

A vein popped into Inuyasha's head and yelled, "That's it! Get out of my dorm room!"

* * *

Sango and Kagome, in boy clothes were shopping for Inuyasha's present. They were looking at books, video games, clothes and more. 

Sango and Kagome were first looking at the colognes, until they smelled some of them and were immeadiately grossed out.

"Ew! They smell bad!" Sango complained.

"Yeah. I agree!" Kagome agreed as both of the girls plugged their noses.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Miroku enviously asked as he saw Kagome and Sango, shopping.

Sango looked around and asked, "What?" as she shrugged.

"You and Kaguro are shopping?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. I asked him to join me. Got a problem with that, Inuyasha, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Hey, I have no problem with it." Inuyasha said.

"I do." Miroku sneered.

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbing Kagome by the arm, she said, "Let's go, Kag. These annoying boys are wasting our time."

Inuyasha flinched. "Did you just call Kaguro Kag?"

Sango looked back and answered, "Yeah. What of it?" and walked away, dragging Kagome with her.

"Inuyasha? Whoo hoo.." Miroku said as he waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha snapped back into reality and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. You were just well, thinking." Miroku answered.

"What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it's scary.." Miroku answered.

"Oh, shut up." Inuyasha said.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sango bought Inuyasha a stinkycologne while Kagome had bought him a sweatshirt and a cologne, that didn't stink. 

"I don't get it, Kagome," Sango began. "Why are you going to the party as a girl?"

"Because, it's his birthday, and I want him to see me, as a girl again." Kagome answered.

"Well, going as a girl for the party only?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome answered.

"Well, I'm not going." Sango said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because, you need help. If Inuyasha asks you some hard questions, who will bail you out of them?" Sango answered.

Kagome smiled. "You're a great friend, Sango."

Sango smiled. "I know."

They arrived at Kagome's dorm room, Sango said, "Hey, give this to Inuyasha, my gift?" as she handed the stinky cologne.

"Ok." Kagome answered as she went inside.

"See ya!" Sango said as she walked away.

Kagome went inside and handed thestinky cologne and said, "It's your birthday gift, from Sango."

Inuyasha placed the stinky cologne away from him and said, "That's discusting!"

Kagome shrugged. "I know. But I don't know why she gave it to you for a birthday present though."

"I think I know why." Inuyasha replied.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because she hates me and I hate her." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome burst out laughing. "No wonder she gave you that!"

"Oh, shut up, Kaguro." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stopped laughing and said, "Well, I'm going to dorm F, okay?"

"Ok. Whatever." Inuyasha said as Kagome walked outside.

Inuyasha sighed. "Saying Kaguro's name is like saying Kagome's name.."

* * *

Today was Inuyasha's birthday, and Sango was getting Kagome get ready for the party. 

"Okay, wear the red tank-top." Sango instructed. "It looks good on you!"

_Also it'sInuyasha's favorite color.. _Kagome silently added.

"Also the red flare jeans!" Sango instructed as she handed the clothes to Kagome.

Kagome admired the clothes and said in awe, "Wow, Sango! They're so pretty!"

Sango smiled. "Well, you can keep them. They don't look good on me."

Kagome changed into the clothes and said, "Thanks!"

"Now," Sango said as he grabbed a brush, "Let's tie your hair into a high pony-tail."

Kagome laughed. "Like you always do, Sango?"

Sango laughed also. "Duh!"

After few minutes, Sango was done and smiled, admiring her work. "Wow! You're so pretty! Thanks to me!"

Kagome laughed. "Sango, are you gonna drive, or shall I?"

"Me! After all, it is my BMV." Sango answered proudly.

"Okay." Kagome replied as both of the girls started to walk towards the BMV.

Sango got into the driver's seat and yelled, "Let's Drive!" and started to drive towards Holla Coola club.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, cheer up, will ya? It's your birthday." Miroku said. 

"Yeah, Inuyasha, lighten up." Kouga said.

Inuyasha sighed before he smiled. "Hey, can we get to the presents now?"

"No!" Kouga and Miroku yelled at the same time.

"Well, then, what's the fun in here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, you can get a chick." Kouga suggested.

"Uh huh, not on my birthday." Inuyasha said.

"Fine, since you're bored, we'll get to the birthday song part then." Miroku said as he started to walk towards a mike.

"Miroku, don't you dare!" Inuyasha snarled as he started to go after Miroku, but Kouga held onto him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kouga said. "It's your birthday so let Miroku do his stuff!"

Inuyasha growled as Miroku stepped onto a stage, with a microphone in his hands.

"Guys and gals, today's Inuyasha Taishou's birthday-" there was a loud cheer before Miroku continued. "And we all want to wish him a great birthday, don't we?" and more louder cheers by everyone.

"Miroku.. You're dead meat." Inuyasha growled.

"Now, let's sing him the birthday song!" Miroku yelled onto the mike.

"Oh no, he's burnt meat." Kouga said.

"**Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Inuyasha, happy birthday to you!**" everyone sang.

While looking around the audience, Inuyasha spotted Kagome and his eyes widen. "K- Kagome?"

Kouga heard him and said, "Who's Kagome, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sneered, "None of your bussiness, Kouga, now let me go!"

"Promise you won't kill Miroku?" Kouga asked.

"I won't!" Inuyasha yelled and Kouga had let him go.

Inuyasha started to dash Kagome and she said, "Inuyasha.." and started to run outside.

_I'm sorry. I guess I'm not ready to see you like a childhood friend yet.. _Kagome thought as she ran outside.

But Inuyasha caught her wrist and said, "Kagome.. Is that you?"

Kagome turned around and answered, as her tears formed into her eyes. "Yeah.. It's me."

* * *

**End of this chapter! Hope you liked it! Now, onto my BORING homework.. Oh yeah, sorry for the last short chap, people! also, I think it'll take a while for me to update because now I can only play two hours on the computer and have tons of computer homework. Maybe May will be better. I hope!**


	8. Fighting Over Her

**_A/N: I have a One-shot, 486 Love Dolls, and I hope you guys can review it! Oh, and sorry for the cliffie, and I know. I am SO evil. Hehehe! Also, thanks "Bunni" for being my 100th reviewer! And many thanks to all you guys to get this much reviews! Oh, and A Mark Of Fire is out, not in my user, but my sister's user though.._****

* * *

**

Childhood Friend

**Chapter Eight: Fighting Over Her**

* * *

While looking around the audience, Inuyasha spotted Kagome and his eyes widen. "K- Kagome?" 

Kouga heard him and said, "Who's Kagome, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sneered, "None of your bussiness, Kouga, now let me go!"

"Promise you won't kill Miroku?" Kouga asked.

"I won't!" Inuyasha yelled and Kouga had let him go.

Inuyasha started to dash Kagome and she said, "Inuyasha.." and started to run outside.

_I'm sorry. I guess I'm not ready to see you like a childhood friend yet.. _Kagome thought as she ran outside.

But Inuyasha caught her wrist and said, "Kagome.. Is that you?"

Kagome turned around and answered, as her tears formed into her eyes. "Yeah.. It's me."

"I...I can't believe this.." Inuyasha whispered.

"What can't you believe, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"That you're right here, in front of me.." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome looked Inuyasha directly in the eyes and said, "Happy birthday, Inuyasha." And stuffed her present in Inuyasha's arms and ran off.

Inuyasha wanted to chase her, but he couldn't ran all that fast because he was holding the presents that Kagome had given him.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha called out.

But Kagome didn't stop running, she looked back once and then disappeared from Inuyasha's sight.

"K- Kagome.." Inuyasha said, before he gloomly went back into the club.

* * *

Kagome was running towards Sango, who looked concerned, asked, "Hey, Kagome. You okay?" 

Kagome shook her head. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna be alright.."

"Really?" Sango asked, making sure.

Kagome nodded. "Really, now, let's go."

Sango nodded and both girls got into the car and Sango drove away from Holla Coola.

Kagome thought, _Inuyasha.. Please forgive me.. _as Sango drove away.

* * *

Inuyasha stomped back into the club, greeted by Miroku and Kouga. 

"Yo Inuyasha, where did you run off to?" Miroku asked.

"No where." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh really? Then who's Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"No one." Inuyasha groweled.

"Oooooh! Inuyasha has a crush!" Miroku sang.

"Oh shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting in a tree! K- I- S- S- I- N- G! First is love, second comes marriage, and then, third comes baby Inuyasha in a carriage!" Miroku sang.

Kouga gave Miroku a blank look and said, "Miroku, that is so immature."

Miroku smiled. "I know, but it sure annoys the heck out of Inuyasha!"

Kouga looked at Inuyasha, who looks like he could explode any second and warned, "Yo, Miroku. If you wanna live, then I suggest that you run for your life."

"Hmm?" Miroku said, then looking at Inuyasha's face he gulped. "Uh oh.. I.. I gotta go." and ran for his life.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha growled, as he started to chase after Miroku, but Kouga held onto him.

"Look, Inuyasha, relax-" Kouga was inturrpted when Miroku yelled, "Kouga! You and Ayame look great together!"

"That's it! He's dead meat!" Kouga growled.

"Kill him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell yeah." Kouga agreed, and let go of Inuyasha, and they both started to chase after Miroku, who was running for his dear life.

"Why me?" Miroku asked as he ran.

* * *

The next day, Kagome, Sango and Souta were shocked. There were pictures of Kagome in girl clothes, and Inuyasha wrote that he was looking for her. 

"What the hell?" Sango yelled.

"Kaguro, was there something going between Kagome and Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"No.." Kagome answered.

"Then why is he looking for her?" Souta asked.

"I.. Don't know." Kagome answered truthfully.

Miroku came up to Sango, who was furiously reading the poster asked, "Hey Sango, you jealous?"

"Jealous? What the hell are you talking about?" Sango yelled.

"That this girl, Kagome's picture is around the school, and yours isn't?" Miroku asked.

"Hell no." Sango answered. "I don't want my picutre plastered over the whole school!"

"B- but.." Miroku shuttered.

"Whoever did this is so dead! I mean, Kagome is my friend!" Sango yelled in rage.

Miroku googily eyed: o.O, and thought, _Maybe I shouldn't tell her that it was my idea to do this.._

"That person is so dead! D- E- A- D!" Sango yelled.

* * *

Miroku entered Inuyasha's dorm room, where Inuyasha was lazily sitting on his couch, reading a megazine. 

"Yo, any luck?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku shook his head. "No. None."

A second later, Kouga entered, holding a picture of Kagome in his hands, smiling. "Yo, Inuyasha, she's just a friend, right?"

Not waiting to hear Inuyasha's answer, Kouga excitedly asked, "Can I have her?"

Miroku said, "Kouga! You have Ayame!"

Kouga laughed. "You're kidding, right? I have no desires towards Ayame!"

Miroku and Inuyasha were silent. They both knew that Ayame had liked Kouga since, forever.

"So, Inuyasha, can I have her?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha placed down his megazine and answered, "No, you can't."

"Oh come on, man! You have Kikyo!" Kouga yelled.

"Kikyo? That bitch? You're kidding, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I want Kagome, you can go and have Kikyo." Kouga answered.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku said, "Look guys, calm down! You guys are fighting like maniacs over a girl!"

Then, Kagome went inside and asked, "Hey, what's with the noise?"

"Oh, they're just fighting over a girl." Miroku answered.

"Which girl?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled at the same time, answering Kagome's question.

Kagome was shocked. _Inuyasha is.. Fighting over me?_

"Yup, that's the one." Miroku answered.

* * *

_**End of This chapter! Hope you liked it! And of the sequeal of 486 Love Dolls, it'll take a while! Like months**_


	9. The Necklace

**_A/N: Hey hey, peeps! How's it going? Oh well, I finished all of my homeworks and boy, am I glad! Now, to answer your questions.._**

**XsangoX: Yeah, later in the story, Inuyasha is gonna find out that Kaguro is Kagome.**

**TenshiKikyo: Oh, don't worry. It will NEVER happen, with me writing the story!**

**PrincessKagInu: Yup, it's gonna take months with me trying to finish all of my stories that are out first, unless I erase some. Well, I'm planning on doing another rewrite.**

**Oh, and btw, did anyone read the updated chap of Playboy Meets Heartbreaker? The Midnight Fair Part One?**

**

* * *

**

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Nine: The Necklace

* * *

**

Then, Kagome went inside and asked, "Hey, what's with the noise?"

"Oh, they're just fighting over a girl." Miroku answered.

"Which girl?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled at the same time, answering Kagome's question.

Kagome was shocked. _Inuyasha is.. Fighting over me?_

"Yup, that's the one." Miroku answered.

"Okay.." Kagome slowly said and Sango burst into the room and yelled, "**WHAT**?"

"We're fighting over Kagome Higurashi." Kouga dully repeated.

"I know that, but I can't believe you guys would!" Sango yelled.

"Uh, what's the problem with that?" Miroku asked.

"Because, that is wrong. Imagine how Kagome would feel!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha had kept his mouth shut while Kouga said, "Yeah.. But she's not here."

_Oh, she's here alright.. _Sango thought.

Kagome sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at Kouga and Inuyasha and said, "You two.. Are giving me a headache."

Inuyasha got out a headache pill and handed one to Kagome. "Here." and threw it to her.

Kagome caught the pill with her hand and ate it. She felt her headache going away slowly and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome thanked as she lied down on her bed.

"No problem." Inuyasha replied.

"Okay, boys. Out of the room!" Sango yelled.

"But this is my dorm room!" Inuyasha protested.

Sango sighed. "Fine, you can stay."

"What about me?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"No! You and Kouga, out!" Sango yelled, as she pushed the two boys out of the dorm room.

"What are you three gonna do?" Miroku enviously asked.

"Inuyasha and I are going to get rid of Kaguro's headache!" Sango answered.

Miroku shot Kagome dirty looks before he had left the room with Kouga.

"What the hell is up with him?" Sango asked angrily.

Kagome weakly said, "Sango, you're stupid."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Really stupid."

"Why am I stupid?" Sango demanded.

"Actually, you're blind." Kagome said.

"Oh, shut up, Kag, and just tell me." Sango said.

"Miroku likes you." Inuyasha answered instead of Kagome.

"Y- you're kidding, right?" Sango asked.

"No, we're not." Kagome answered as she took deep breaths.

"Kag, I think this headache is making your brainwaves all screwed. Maybe you're not actually meaning these stuff." Sango said.

"Sango, my brainwaves aren't screwed up!" Kagome protested.

"See? They say that if you're in denial, then you surely have screwed brainwaves." Sango said.

"Hey, I don't have a headache and I'm agreeing with Kaguro." Inuyasha defended.

"Yeah, but you're stupid, Inuyasha." Sango said.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Look, guys. Can you guys go out? I wanna sleep in peace." Kagome said.

Sango nodded and said, "Okay, I'll leave." and left the room.

Inuyasha just went over to his bed and lied on it. Looking at Kagome, he said, "He sure looks like her.."

* * *

Kagome was fiddling with the necklace in her hands. After a few minutes of playing with it, it got tangled in her fingers. Kagome smiled as she untangled the neckalce from her fingers. 

Kagome smiled wider when she remembered her childhood memory when she had gotten the necklace as a gift, from Inuyasha.

_Kagome and Inuyasha were walking around the neighborhood, until Inuyasha stopped walking in front of a store and said, "Hey, wanna go inside?"_

_Kagome said, "But Inu-kun, we only have five minutes before we have to get home."_

_Inuyasha smiled. "Well, we can just see inside for two minutes." _

_Kagome sighed. "Okay, Inu-kun. But only for two minutes, and not a second later."_

_Inuyasha said, "Don't worry, you worry puss." as he dragged her inside._

_"What did you call me?" Kagome asked as she pouted._

_"A worry puss." Inuyasha repeated as he started to walk around._

_Kagome later soon admired the glass windows inside the store, until she saw Inuyasha buying something at the cashier and when he was done, he came up to her and said, "Okay, let's go now."_

_Kagome pouted. "But Inu-kun, we have a minute left."_

_Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, let's leave early then." and dragged Kagome out of the store._

_"The store was cool." Kagome muttered._

_Inuyasha smirked. "Well, you always can go there anytime, you know."_

_Kagome sighed then smiled. "I guess your right." and started to walk towards her house._

_When they arrived at Kagome's house, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and got the necklace from his pocket._

_Kagome admired the necklace, and in awe, she said, "Wow, it's so pretty, Inu-kun!"_

_Inuyasha smiled. "Glad you like it, cause it's yours."_

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he's crazy. "But, Inu-kun. You should give it to some one you love, I mean, the necklace is so pretty, so why not you give it to someone who you'll really love when you grow up?"_

_Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry, Kag-chan. I have no regrets giving the necklace to you."_

_Kagome was about to say something until Inuyasha shushed her by placing his finger on her lips and placed the necklace around her neck. _

_"Arigato.." Kagome thanked._

_Inuyasha smiled. "No problem, see you tomorrow, Kag-chan." and started to walk towards his house._

_"Bye, Inu-kun." Kagome said before she went into her house._

Kagome snapped out from that day dream and got off from her bed.

"I should stop starting to spacing out like this." Kagome said as she walked out of her dorm room.

Kagome kept on walking until she saw Souta and smiled.

"Hey, Souta!" Kagome called.

Souta jogged up to her and said, "Yeah?"

Kagome gave the necklace to Souta and said, "Just to give you this."

Souta shrugged and put on the necklace. "Okay.. Thanks." and jogged away.

_The necklace is giving me too much memories. Maybe Souta should keep it for awhile.. _Kagome thought as she smiled a bit.

Sighing, Kagome started to walk towards her dorm room.

_I think I'm having another headache.. _Kagome thought as she walked.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were handing out flyers of Kagome's picture until Souta accidently bumped into Miroku. He quickly stood up and bowed his head. 

"I'm so sorry, upper classmen, Miroku Houshi!" Souta apologized.

Miroku looked amazed. "You know my name?" placing a hand on his chest, he said, "I'm touched."

"Uh.." Souta slowly said and Inuyasha said, "No, they know you for being the biggest perv in the school."

Miroku looked sad for a moment and Souta said, "Er, I'm sorry, upperclassmen Miroku Houshi, I'll be leaving now.."

Souta turned to walk away, but Kagome's necklace got out from his uniform, and Inuyasha saw it.

"Hey, kid." Inuyasha called out.

"Yes?" Souta asked, as he turned around.

"Where did you get the necklace?" Inuyasha asked.

"I.. Got it from my step-sister, Kagome.." Souta answered.

"W- what did you say?" Inuyasha asked, being shocked.

"I got it from my step-sister, Kagome." Souta repeated, with more confident.

* * *

**End of this chapter. So.. The necklace causes trouble for Inuyasha, eh?Well, wonder what will happen when Kagome founds out that Souta said that he got his necklace from his "Step-sister", Kagome... --'**


	10. Kagome's stepbrother, Kaguro!

**_A/N: Hi there! Well, I guess this is many people's favorite story now, judging by your reviews, lol. Well, hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm so happy! Today is Pro-D Day! No school! Woo hoo! And oh yeah, can u plz read and review my new story, Teaching Was Never Easy?_**

**Sailor Lucia: Souta is really Kagome's real bro**

**RurouniMarioni: Souta home? Nah, they live in dorm rooms, remember? Souta won't lead to Kagome cause they're in the WPP

* * *

**

Childhood Friend

**Chapter Ten: Kagome's step-brother, Kaguro!**

* * *

"Where did you get the necklace?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I.. Got it from my step-sister, Kagome.." Souta answered.

"W- what did you say?" Inuyasha asked, being shocked.

"I got it from my step-sister, Kagome." Souta repeated, with more confident.

"Y- your step s- sister?" Inuyasha asked, "What's your last name, kid?"

"Mokoto. Souta Mokoto." Souta answered.

"Mokoto?" Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time, "Do you mean, you're related to Kaguro?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Okay, see ya!" and dashed off towards his dorm room.

* * *

Kagome was lazily lying on her bed, looking at the from door until Inuyasha had bursted inside, panting. 

"Kaguro.. You know Kagome, don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome lied, "I don't."

"Yeah right, your younger bro, Souta said you know her." Inuyasha said.

"W- what?" Kagome asked in disbelief, "What did he say?"

"He said that Kagome is your step-sister. Is that true?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gulped, and lied, "Yeah.. It's true."

Inuyasha relaxed and sat on his bed, and facing Kagome, he asked, "Then why haven't you told me? From the beginning?"

Kagome looked down at her hands, "Well, I didn't wanted you to know, because.."

"Because what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you might, well.. React weirdly to this." Kagome answered.

"Damn straight." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm tired, Inuyasha.. I'm gonna go and sleep, ok?" Kagome asked, as she got under her covers.

" 'K, night." Inuyasha said, as he lied on his bed, thinking of some memories when he was a kid.

_It was Kagome's eighth birthday party, and she was having a party at her house, of course, only Inuyasha was invited because he was the only she wanted to come. Inuyasha arrived at her door, carrying a big present, and said, "Hey, got a present for ya."_

_Kagome smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much, Inu-kun!"_

_Inuyasha shrugged, "No prob. Now, let's open the present!"_

_Kagome smiled wider, "Okay!" and started to open the present with Inuyasha._

_When she opened it, she said, "Kawaii!" and hugged it._

_Inuyasha had given her a stuff white dog, which strangely resumbled him._

_"Arigato, Inu-kun!" Kagome thanked as she hugged Inuyasha and the dog at the same time._

_"Uh.. Your welcome, Kag-chan.." Inuyasha said as he blushed._

_Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "This is the best birthday present ever!"_

_"So, you like stuff animals?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome answered, "Yeah, but I like this one the best!"_

_"Why?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Because, he looks like you and you were the one who gave it to me!" Kagome cheerfully answered._

_Blushing, Inuyasha said, "Oh, okay.."_

_Kagome looked towards the cake and asked, "Wanna have cake now?"_

_Inuyasha grinned, "My favorite part."_

_Kagome bonked Inuyasha on the head with her stuff animal playfully and teased, "You always like the cake the best!"_

_Inuyasha shrugged, "What? It is the truth."_

Inuyasha shook his head and asked to himself, _Why do I always have a flashback of my past whenever Kaguro is around?_

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who was peacefully sleeping and said, "Well, I guess waking him wouldn't hurt.." as he walked towards her.

Inuyasha grabbed her ear and yelled, "Get up, Kaguro!"

Kagome jumped up from her bed and asked, "Where's the emergency?"

"There is no emergency. I just woke you up cause I was bored." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Well, you could have just watched the TV or something, instead of waking me up."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Then what's the fun in that?"

Kagome answered, "Well, you could.. Um.."

"See?" Inuyasha asked, "I was right."

Kagome frowned, "Whatever.."

Inuyasha sat down in front of Kagome and said, "Now, tell me all about Kagome, and what happened after I moved."

Kagome gulped before answering, "She's alright.. She just wittnessed a murderer."

* * *

Sango was walking around the school until she heard Miroku and Kouga, talking. 

"Did ya hear?" Miroku asked Kouga.

"Hear what?" Kouga asked.

"Kaguro is Kagome's step-brother!" Miroku exclaimed.

"What? That Kaguro?" Kouga asked.

"Yes, that Kaguro!" Miroku yelled.

Sango had a weird expression on her face. "Her step-brother?" she quietly said, "This is weird!"

Kouga looked towards Sango and said, "Come on out, Sango! I can hear ya, you know!"

Sango walked towards them and said, "You two better leave Kaguro alone, he has to face all the pain he's going though!"

"Pain? What pain?" both Miroku and Kouga asked in unison.

Sango quickly covered her mouth and said, "Nothing! Look, it's nothing, okay? Just forget it."

Miroku smirked, "No can do."

Sango angrily said, "If you make yourself and that idiot forget, then I'll go on a date with you."

Miroku grinned, "Deal!" and bonked Kouga on the head.

"Now, he won't remember!" Miroku said.

Sango sweat dropped. "That is very unusual.."

"Now, when do we go on the date?" Miroku asked.

Sango sighed, and answered,"Saturday."

* * *

**End of Chappy! Hope you like it! Make sure to check out Teaching Was Never Easy and the updated chap of Playboy Meets Heartbreaker! (Kagome and Inuyasha kisses!)**


	11. The Accidental Slip

**_A/N:Just to let you know, I'm not gonna update so fast like this for a while. It's because I'm going to work on A Mark Of Fire. Okay? So, it I'm not updating for a few days, don't get mad, okay? _**

**Animesage: Yeah, I'll keep on going with this story.**

**tropicaldream: Yea, it's gonna be finished, but not so fast though.**

**

* * *

**

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Eleven: The Accidental Slip

* * *

**

"Now, when do we go on the date?" Miroku asked.

Sango sighed, and answered,"Saturday."

Miroku's face dropped, "But that's four days away!" he whined.

Sango, being annoyed, said, "Fine. Tomorrow then."

"Ohh.. Why not now?" Miroku asked, whining.

Sango sighed and answered, "Fine.. We'll go on a date now.."

Suddenly, Miroku began to smile really big, and jumped around every where, yelling, "Yes! I have a date with Sango Taijaya right now!"

Sango quickly covered his mouth and snarled, "If you ever do that again, I'll never speak to you again!"

Miroku's eyes sparkled, "You mean we're going on another date soon?" he asked, anxious for an answer.

"No," Sango answered, "Let's just go to a cafe already, okay?"

"The cafe? But that's boring!" Miroku whined.

Sango shrugged, "Well, I said that I would go on a date with you, but I never said that it had to be fun."

Miroku pouted until he asked, "How about we have a dinner instead?"

Sango answered, "No, I have tons of homeworks to do at night."

Miroku, dissapointed, said, "Okay, we'll go to a cafe.."

When they were walking towards the cafe, Sango felt bad inside.

_He really wanted to do something special on this date, but if we do something serious, then it'll be something that'll be added to my busy life. As if having a ton of homework is hard enough, but also helping Kagome.. _Sango thought, then she sighed.

Miroku asked, "Something wrong, Sango?"

Sango smiled and answered, "No, it's nothing." looking up, she said, "Oh look, we're here."

Miroku ran over to the door and opened it for her, she sent him a smile and said, "Thanks," and went inside first, with Miroku following her.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down in front of Kagome and said, "Now, tell me all about Kagome, and what happened after I moved." 

Kagome gulped before answering, "She's alright.. She just wittnessed a murder."

"A murderer?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. "Is she alright?" he asked impaitently, waiting for an answer.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, she's alright."

"Well, what happened to her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gulped, before answering, "She.. She's in the WPP."

"WPP? What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wittness Protection Program." Kagome answered.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled, being irratated. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, it's the truth." Kagome answered.

"So, what's her name, the WPP name?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome hesitated, before she answered, "Kag.. Just Kag."

"And her last name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kag Hiromi." Kagome lied.

"Kag Hiromi? What kind of name is that?" Inuyasha asked, as he wrote the name down on his note book.

Kagome just go up from the bed and said, "Look, if you're done-"

"Oh no, we're far from done yet." Inuyasha answered, as he pulled Kagome back down onto the bed.

Kagome sighed, "Okay, what do you wanna know now?"

"How.. How old was she when she had wittnessed a murderer?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Fifteen." Kagome answered.

"So, it was this year?" Inuyasha asked, as he set his note book on his table.

"Yeah." Kagome answered, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, one last thing.. Did she ever go on any dates or had a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

"She never went out, and she never had any boyfriends, but this idiot, Hojo, keeps stalking her though." Kagome answered.

"Jojo? That famous singer?" Inuyasha asked.

"**NO! HOJO NOT JOJO!**" Kagome answered, yelling. But she added silently, _But it would have been cool if I was stalked by her though.. But what ever reason for?_

"Oh, Hopo." Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about him. He goes to our school and I'll beat him the next time I see him."

"Wait, what's his last name? I wanna make sure you get the right Hojo." Kagome said.

"Hojo Densey." Inuyasha answered.

"Okay, that's him. Go for it, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Walking up to the door, he said, "Thanks, Kaguro.. About the Kagome information." brightening up, he said, "Well, I'm gonna go and pummel that dense dude now. See ya!" and walked out of the door.

When he was gone, Kagome sighed, "Being a step-brother is hard... But acting like on is harder though.."

* * *

Inuyasha was walking in dorm C, and was looking for Hojo. When he found him, he called out, "Yo! Hojo! Come here for a sec!" 

Hojo came of course, because Inuyasha was popular. "Yes?"

"Heard that you knew a girl called Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said.

Hojo nodded, "Yes, the beautiful goddess who lived next to me, and had to move.. For no reason.."

"Well, why don't you tell me what few things you did to her?" Inuyasha asked, getting all angry inside, but in the outside, he kept his cool.

"Okay!" Hojo answered. "Well, I followed her every day, eyed on her every day, except the weekends, because I had to go to my piano and violin lessons."

"You are a stupid, light minded person that I had ever met." Inuyasha proclaimed.

"Why?" Hojo asked, pratically whining.

"Because, you stalk the girl, and have you ever asked her if she wanted you to stalk her?" Inuyasha asked.

"N- no.." Hojo answered.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, this is gonna be fun." and started to pummel Hojo, who was whining, "Stop it! Stop it!" in a childlike voice.

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked out of the cafe after being there for a hour, what they did inside was that they ate coffee ice cream, and was talking about their childhood lives. Now, they were walking towards Miroku's car, and it was dark out. (A/N: Yea, where I live, it's so dark! Even though it's five pm!) 

"Well, thanks for the great talk and the coffee ice cream." Sango thanked.

"No problem, dear Sango." Miroku replied, as he got into the driver's seat, while Sango went into the passanger's.

"Do you wanna talk about our childhood life, again?" Miroku lamely asked.

"Sure." Sango answered.

"Okay, well, when I was twelve, I used to hate girls-"

"Wow, that's hard to believe." Sango said, inturrpting Miroku.

"Well, not really." Miroku said, before continueing. "I used to hate girls, until I was.. Fourteen."

"Well, when I was nine years old, I had a friend.. My best friend, who is still my best friend." Sango said.

"Who is that friend?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome Higurashi." Sango accidently said, then covered her mouth after that. "You did not hear that!"

Miroku answered, grinning, "Well, I did, Sango, and I'm going to tell Inuyasha tomorrow."

"No! You cannot tell him!" Sango yelled.

"Why not? He's my best friend, and he'scrazy in love with Kagome Higurashi, so what's wrong of me telling him that?" Miroku asked, as he made a sharp turn.

"W- what? Repeat the last line again." Sango demanded, shakily, not believing what her ears had heard.

"What's wrong of me-"

"No, not that line! Before that!" Sango said.

"Inuyasha, he'scrazy in love with Kagome Higurashi." Miroku repeated.

"Oh my god.." Sango said.

"What? What is it, Sango?"Miroku asked.

"Oh my fricking god!" Sango yelled. "I have to get off!"

"Why? We're only in the dorm A area." Miroku asked.

"I need to get off for Jesus sake!" Sango yelled and Miroku stopped the car.

Sango got out of the car and began to run towards the dorm A building, with Miroku trailing behind her. She ran to Inuyasha and Kagome's dorm and loudly knocked on the door, yelling, "Open up!"

Inuyasha lazily opened the door and asked, "What the hell do you want, Sango?"

"I don't want anything to do with you, but with Kaguro!" Sango yelled as she went inside.

Sango walked up to Kagome and said, "Come to my dorm tomorrow, okay? Because I have something to tell you. But I'm not gonna say it with Inuyasha here and Miroku trailing behind me." and stomped towards her dorm room, which would take her ten minutes to get there.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and said, "I found out something."

"Really? What is it?" Inuyasha boredly asked.

"It's about Kagome." Miroku said, it perked up both Inuyasha and Kagome's interest of listening to Miroku.

"Well? Get on with it!" Inuyasha impaitently yelled.

"Sango knows Kagome, and she knows who she is. They were best of friends in their childhood lives." Miroku answered.

"That's it? That's sort of useless, Miroku." Inuyasha said and walked over to his bed.

Kagome sadly thought, _How in the world would Miroku know that Sango and I are.. No, Sango told him.._

"Well, tomorrow, I'm gonna go and demand her to lead me to Kagome." Inuyasha decided, and Kagome gasped quietly in shock.

* * *

**End of this chapter! Remember, slower updates, okay?**


	12. Crazy In Love?

**_A/N: NEVERMIND! Just forget about the last note, about me updating slower, cause my sister said they she'll finish the story, which is a good thing, cause one story off of my back! Booya! Or, she said she'll just let other peeps just wonder what will happen or think of the ending of themselves, and she only made two chaps!_**

**Catalina: Uh, thanks for the ideas, but I guess I hafta pass, cause I have my own ideas, okay? Thanks though.**

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Twelve: Crazy In Love?

* * *

**

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and said, "I found out something."

"Really? What is it?" Inuyasha boredly asked.

"It's about Kagome." Miroku said, it perked up both Inuyasha and Kagome's interest of listening to Miroku.

"Well? Get on with it!" Inuyasha impaitently yelled.

"Sango knows Kagome, and she knows who she is. They were best of friends in their childhood lives." Miroku answered.

"That's it? That's sort of useless, Miroku." Inuyasha said and walked over to his bed.

Kagome sadly thought, _How in the world would Miroku know that Sango and I are.. No, Sango told him.._

"Well, tomorrow, I'm gonna go and demand her to lead me to Kagome." Inuyasha decided, and Kagome gasped quietly in shock.

"Well, good luck with that, Inuyasha, cause Sango's a tough girl." Miroku said, before he left the room.

"So.. Are you really gonna do it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I am. Tomorrow morning." Inuyasha answered, then he faced her and said, "Unless you lead me to her."

"No thanks." Kagome said, "I'll pass."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Your funeral." and walked over to his bed to fall asleep.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's face and sighed.

_I.. I guess I have to go to sleep if I wanna beat Inuyasha for going to Sango's room sooner then me. _Kagome thought as she went into her covers and began to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, it was seven thirty in the morning, and Kagome lazily woke up. After remembering about Inuyasha going to Sango's this morning, she jumped up from her bed, and screamed. She screamed louder when she saw Inuyasha's bed, empty. 

_Oh.. My.. God.. _Kagome panickly thought, _When did he leave anyways? Four in the morning?_

Kagome got quickly dressed into her boy school uniform and quickly ran out of the dorm room, not before tieing her hair, so she'll look like a boy.

When Kagome reached Sango's dorm room, she saw Sango and Inuyasha, yelling.

"Tell me where Kagome is!" Inuyasha demanded.

"No! And leave me alone! You have been knocking on my stupid damn door since four in the morning!" Sango yelled back.

Kagome sweat dropped. _So.. My little guess was right.. He went to her dorm at four.._

"Just tell me, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled impaitently.

Sango glared Inuyasha hard in the eye and said, "I'm not gonna tell you, but I'll say one thing. She's always watching you, Inuyasha."

"What the-"

Inuyasha was inturrpted when Kagome walked up to Sango and said, "Well, I'm here."

Sango smiled, "Perfect, now, let's go in." and looking at Inuyasha's face, she darkly said, "No, it's nothing to do with something naughty, Inuyasha." and dragged Kagome inside and slammed her dorm room door shut.

"Uh.." Kagome slowly said, being speechless.

Sango hmph'ed and said, "He has such a big ego!"

"Yeah, he does. But he didn't had it when he was younger." Kagome said.

"Oh really? That's hard to believe." Sango said, then slyly asked, "Hey, did u ever liked him?"

"Hmm.. Maybe." Kagome answered, and she quickly asked, "So, what's the main reason that you asked me to come down here?"

Sango looked Kagome hard in the eye and answered, "Miroku told me, during the last night date-"

"Ooh! How did it go?" Kagome anxiously asked.

"Meh, I don't know." Sango answered, before getting back to the topic, "He said that Inuyasha was crazy in love with you."

"W- what?" Kagome asked, shuttered, "You're kidding, right?"

"Sadly, no." Sango answered.

Kagome sighed, "Coming to this school is more complicated then I thought.."

Sango smiled, as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well, I'm your best friend and you have me."

Kagome smiled, "I know, and a best friend would tell me what went wrong with her date.."

Sango quickly answered, "No way! Now that, a best friend wouldn't tell!"

Kagome pouted, "Pretty please?"

Sango shook her head and yelled, "No! Now, stop asking and get out!" as she pushed Kagome out of her dorm room.

When Kagome was gone, Rin came out of the bathroom, looking all cheerful, she said, "Hey, I'm going to meet Sesshy, ok?"

"Okay, have a nice day, Rin." Sango said.

"Yeah, you too! Buh-byez!" Rin said, as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Kagome was walking to her math class until she spotted Inuyasha, looking around. Sighing, she walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha answered, as looked around, "Why, I'm looking for Kagome."

"So, looking around you will help?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Sango said that she's watching me." Inuyasha answered.

"But she didn't say that my step- sister is watching you the whole day." Kagome pointed out.

"Oh, just shut up, Kaguro." Inuyasha said.

Kagome grinned, "Well, I heard from Sango that you like Kagome..?"

"W- what? Who did Sango hear that from?" Inuyasha asked impaitently.

"From Miroku." Kagome answered.

"Oh, he's gonna be extra burnt meat." Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Why? Is it even the truth?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha answered, "Maybe," and left her, running towards Science class, where Miroku is.

Kagome blushed a little.

_Inuyasha maybe likes me! _then she said, "But.. I am posing as a boy.. For the wittness protection program.."

* * *

**End of this chapter! Hope you liked it! I'm also thinking about letting Inuyasha find out that Kaguro that she's Kagome, or letting Kagome fall in love first then tell him. Don't know. So, I guess you guys can choose for me, k? Because I don't like to think diffacult stuff like this! LOL, well, see ya!**

**WARNING: The Deal might be deleated after I'm finished with it.**


	13. Mall Discovery

**_A/N: God, I'm so damned bored! So, that's why I'm updating, even though I have homework to do, lol.I'm too lazy to add stories to my C2, so you people you are in it can add it for me! Yay, thanks, jk! Oh well, if you guys wanna be in it, then just E-mail me, k? _**

**_Also, WOW! I never knew that I can this much review for this story! I'm so happy! But I might get more in the future if I have a better story plot and the story is longer, but the thing is, when ever I try to write a long chapter, there really isn't much to write, so mine is well, not THAT long._**

**Touch Inuyasha and you die: Hmm, Maybe Kagome might meet Sesshoumaru, and Naraku might be the killer, well, I don't know! LOL!**

**SilverDreamer of Endless Blood: Hmm, never heard of it before, besides, I barely read fics, unless my friends reccomand them to me, or people just asks me to read them, lol. Also, you're LAZY:P**

**Inuyasharoxmysox: What? How can you accuse me that? TT you're so mean.. Jk! **

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Thirteen: Mall Discovery**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha was walking to Science class, where Miroku was and when he got there, he glanced at his watch, which read one fifty nine, and smirked.

_Only one minute left.. _Inuyasha thought, _Before Miroku is dead._

After the minute had passed, the dissmissal bell rang and Miroku came out of the class, along with the other students, and when Miroku noticed Inuyasha he walked up to him and greeted, "Hey, Inuyasha! What brings you down here?"

"To kill you." Inuyasha answered.

Miroku frowned, and asked, in a whiny voice, "But why?"

Inuyasha answered, as he strated to crack his knuckles, "Because you told Sango that I'm crazy in love with Kagome.."

Miroku asked, in a panic tone, "Uh.. How.. Who told you that?"

"Kaguro," Inuyasha answered.

"What! It's NOT the truth!" Miroku denied.

"Miroku, do you have something against Kaguro?" Inuyasha asked, as he took a step towards Miroku to pummel him.

"Yes! I do!" Miroku answered, yelling.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because he's trying to take Sango from me!" Miroku whined in a childish tone.

"W-wha?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief, "You're kidding, right?" he asked as he threw Miroku a look.

"No.. But I wish I was." Miroku answered.

Later, Sango came up to them and said, "Hey, Inuyasha, I'm gonna borrow Kaguro after school for shopping, okay?"

"Maybe he's gay.." Miroku muttered.

Sango glared, "Oh, and would you like to hold my shopping bags then?"

Miroku's face brightened up, "Sure!"

Sango said, "Along with Rin and her boyfriend?"

"Sesshoumaru? Why would he go shopping?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, it's their three month anniversity for dating!" Sango answered. "Also, he began to have this major addiction to.."

"To what?" Inuyasha anxiously asked.

"Candy.." Sango answered, finishing her sentence.

After Sango was finished, Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other for a second before bursting out of laughter.

Sango slowly said, "Well, there's nothing being addicted to.. Uh, candies..?" and Inuyasha and Miroku laughed some more. Sango sighed before going, "Hey, see you guys later, ok? Buh- byez."

After Sango was gone, Miroku sighed and asked, "So.. I don't have a chance with her, do I?"

Inuyasha thought for a while before answering, "Dunno, and don't ask me again." before he left Miroku, stranded in the halls.

* * *

Rin and Sesshoumaru were driving towards Sango's dorm to pick up Kagome and Sango for shopping. 

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin and worridly asked, "Rin, do you think that Sango told your friend, Kagome, that I'm addicted to candies?"

Rin shook her head, "I don't think so, but even if she did, then it's okay. Kagome can keep good secrets."

"I see.."

"Yup! A loyal friend, that's what Sango had said." Rin quoted.

"Okay.."

"Sesshy?" Rin suddenly asked.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"How many more minutes do we have until we get there?" Rin asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Sesshoumaru answered and Rin pouted

"That's too long!" Rin whined, "But I can't wait that long!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile and kissed her on the cheek. Rin smiled and said, "Okay! I guess I can wait.."

* * *

Kagome curled her hair so it would look wavy, and she wore a white sundress and gotten a small white bag and wore sandals. She walked out of Inuyasha and her dorm room and started to walk towards Sango's dorm. 

When Kagome got there, she knocked on the door and Sango opened it. She squealed and complimented, "You look fabulous!"

"Thanks, and you too!" Kagome replied, clapping her hands together.

Sango grinned, "Thanks! Now, Rin and Sesshoumaru should be coming now.."

Sango was wearing a magenta tank-top with a white mini-skirt.

"While we're waiting, let's go inside." Kagome said as she walked inside.

Sango nodded in agreement, "Good idea." and closed the door.

Later, Rin and Sesshoumaru came and Kagome intorduced herself and they all began to walk towards Sesshoumaru's car to go to the mall.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were bored, and they were in Inuyasha's dorm, lieing on their beds, doing nothing. 

"That's it, I'm so freaking bored." Miroku announced.

"Same here, Miroku." Inuyasha agreed.

Miroku picked up some random megazine and began to flip it's pages, slowly and boredly.

"Miroku? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing.. Why?" Miroku asked as he looked up from the megazine.

"Dunno." Inuyasha answered.

Miroku suddenly jumped up from the bed and exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow and asked, "Well? What is it?"

"We can go and see if Sesshoumaru is really candy addicted!" Miroku answered excidedly.

"Whatever, and we're taking your car." Inuyasha said as he got up from the bed.

Miroku frowned, "Why my car?" he asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "Because it was your idea."

* * *

While shopping in the mall, Rin and Sesshoumaru got each other their two month of dating anniversity, and Kagome and Sango bought huge stack of clothes, and Sesshoumaru is carrying them. 

When Sango, Rin and Kagome soon began to hear their stomachs grumble, all three girls blushed. They dug their hands into their pockets and bags, and found out that they didn't have any money.

Rin looked towards Sesshoumaru, and giving him her best puppy dog eyes, she sweetly asked, "Sesshoumaru, can you buy me and my friends a big giant burger with tons of fries?"

Sesshoumaru sweat dropped, "But I don't have any money.." he answered truthfully.

Rin began to whine and Kagome, Sango and Sesshoumaru tried to calm her down, until Kagome said, "Oh my god.. I have to go to the washroom! Be right back!" and dashed towards the washroom.

When Kagome was gone, Miroku and Inuyasha came up to them and Inuyasha asked,"Hey, what's wrong with Rin?"

"She's hungry and we don't have any money." Sango explained, "By the way, does any of you have money?"

"Not me, I'm broke." Inuyasha answered, and Miroku cheerfully answered, "I do! I have fifty bucks!"

Rin stopped whining, she looked at Miroku and asked, "Can you buy me a burger, Miroku? Pretty please?"

Miroku, who was looking at Sango answered, with a grin, "Only if Sango will go on a real date with me."

"No way." Sango answered and Rin gave her puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeaze, Sango? PLEASE?"

"Fine, but I'm going to regret this.." Sango answered as she clecnched her jaw.

Miroku handed Rin the fifty bucks and asked Sango, "So, what day?"

"Saturday." Sango answered.

Inuyasha looked around the mall and asked, "Yo, where's Kaguro?"

"Kaguro?" Sango asked, "Oh my freaking god!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"N- nothing!" Sango answered, as she saw Kagome coming out from the washroom.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha suspiciously asked, as his eyebrow rose up.

"Yes! Now, Miroku, where shall we go on our date?" Sango asked, trying to stall Inuyasha, and while Miroku tried to answer, she quickly asked, "Well, Inuyasha? Where should Miroku and I go on for our date?"

"Don't ask me, I don't care, remember?" Inuyasha asked.

"B- but-" Sango was inturrpted when Inuyasha turned around not to listen to Sango, and saw Kagome, as a girl.

"K- Kagome.." Inuyasha and Sango whispered at the same time.

Suprised, Kagome broke into a run, and Inuyasha chased her, when they got into front of a shop, Inuyasha caught her and made her turn around so she's facing him.

"Kagome,-" Inuyasha said, and was inturrpted when Kagome said, with a small tear falling down from her right eye, "Inuyasha, let me go.."

"No, and this time, I'm not letting you run away from me! I want explanations." Inuyasha answered, as he looked hard at Kagome's face.

* * *

**End of the chapter!So, what will Kagome do? Oh yeah, thanks Firefeather712 for reminding me about Blackmail!**


	14. Questions

**_A/N: Okay, in case you guys are wondering, there is no sequel for this story. I planned not to do a sequel because there will be nothing to write about._**

**_Also, you'll find out if Kagome is going to tell Inuyasha what he wants, but the thing is, he doesn't know that Kagome is Kaguro.. Yet._**

**_Oh, and don't expect me to update my other stories soon, because I'm mostly working on this one, and the order is: Childhood Friend, Playboy Meets Heartbreaker,The Deal then Teaching Was Never Easy._**

**RurouniMariomnu: Wow.. That's well, scary..**

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Fourteen: Questions**

**

* * *

**

Suprised, Kagome broke into a run, and Inuyasha chased her, when they got into front of a shop, Inuyasha caught her and made her turn around so she's facing him.

"Kagome,-" Inuyasha said, and was inturrpted when Kagome said, with a small tear falling down from her right eye, "Inuyasha, let me go.."

"No, and this time, I'm not letting you run away from me! I want explanations." Inuyasha answered, as he looked hard at Kagome's face.

"I.. I have nothing to explain.." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's grip on her was tighter and he said, "Well, you can start by always running away from me, or hiding from me!"

"It's because, I don't want you to go and demand me for explanations, such as this." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha's grip on her loosened and he said, gently, "I would never demand you for these explanations, Kag-chan.. Only if you just ask me to stop."

Kagome said nothing and Inuyasha hold one of her hands and walked her back to where the others are. When they got there, Sango asked as she saw Kagome's face, "Kagome, are you okay?"

Wiping her face, Kagome answered, "Yeah.. I'm fine."

Inuyasha faced Sesshoumaru and said, "Look, I'm taking Kagome in Miroku's car-"

"Hey!" Miroku yelled, cutting in. "It's MY car!"

Ignoring him, Inuyasha continued, "While you take your car and the others with you."

"And is there a reason, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Yeah, there's a reason." Inuyasha answered as he dragged Kagome to Miroku's car.

When they were gone, Sango sighed and said, "I refuse to sit next to Miroku!"

Rin yelled, as she and Sesshoumaru began to run towards the car, "Too bad, Sango! Sesshoumaru and I are going to take the front, so you'll be sitting with Miroku!"

"What!" Sango yelled as she broke into a run. "Oh no I don't!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were in front of Miroku's car and Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and she went inside, silently. Then Inuyasha went into the driver's seat and putting on his seatbelt, he started the car and started to drive. 

The ride was silent so far, and Inuyasha, irratated, asked, "Kagome.. How long were you here? In Kyoto?"

"Less then this year." Kagome silently answered.

"Is Kaguro your step- brother?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, he is." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha faced her and asked, "How come you don't call me Inu- kun or Inuyasha- kun anymore?"

Kagome answered, "Well, I... I don't know.."

Inuyasha sighed as he faced the road in front of him. He said, "Well, thanks for my birthday present.."

"No problem." Kagome replied. "Better then Sango's stinky cologne."

"How do you know Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's because after you moved away, Sango became my new friend. She just saw me crying after you left-"

"You still cried?" Inuyasha asked, breaking Kagome's sentence.

"Yes, I cried." Kagome answered, "Wouldn't you cry, if I moved away to somewhere far?"

"Well, yeah.. But I did after I moved away. I was just staying in my room for three days straight.." Inuyasha answered.

"Can we not talk about this?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, sure. There are other times." Inuyasha answered.

Soon, the school dorm came to Inuyasha's view..

* * *

When Inuyasha was walking towards the enterance of the dorm A, he was piggy backing Kagome, who was asleep. When he entered, he saw Kikyo, standing in front of her. 

"Well, well, well," Kikyo cackled, "If it isn't Inuyasha? Oh, and look. It's his new girlfriend!"

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Inuyasha sneered, and Kagome stirred.

"Oh nothing, just to see who your new girlfriend of the week was." Kikyo answered coldly.

Kagome woke up and heard the last part. _Girlfriend of the week..? So, Inuyasha doesn't love me..? Or maybe loves me..?_

"Oh shut up, Kikyo. Just to let you know, I really do love Kagome, and she's not some girlfriend of the week thing!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's mouth tugged a smile. And soon, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango and red cheeked Miroku came into the building and they all frowned when they saw Kikyo.

"Oh look, if it ain't the bitch." Sango darkly said.

Inuyasha placed Kagome down in a nearby couch and he coldly said, "Kikyo, why don't you leave me in peace?." facing Miroku, he asked, "I can't believe I'm asking this, but can you grope Kikyo?"

Miroku's face turned into horror and he yelled, "No! I don't wanna grope that creepy bitch!"

Everyone chuckled except Kikyo, she sneered, "Oh, shup up, pervert."

Kagome saw that everyone was distracted so she took the oppertunity to run, and Sango saw her, and gave her a smile.

"That is so it! I'm leaving! You freaks are soo annoying!" Kikyo shrieked as she began to walk away.

"Yo, Kikyo! You forgot about this!" Sango yelled as she punched Kikyo in the face.

"Eeek! You super freak!" Kikyo yelled as she broke into a whine and ran from them.

"Thank god." Sango muttered.

Inuyasha looked towards the couch and saw that Kagome was gone. He cursed, "Oh shit."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, as Rin and Sesshoumaru began to compliment Sango for punching Kikyo in her ugly face.

"Kagome's gone." Inuyasha answered sadly.

Miroku placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and said, "Maybe you'll get her some day."

"Yeah, too bad I'm in love with her now.." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku yelled, "Okay, guys! Back to dorms, let's go!"

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at his dorm and saw Kagome reading a megazine, in her boy form. 

"Hey Kaguro.." Inuyasha tiredly said as he exhaustedly collapsed on his bed.

"Hey, Inuyasha. You tired?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm beat. And, I didn't see you at the mall today." Inuyasha answered.

"I was just at a cafe at the mall." Kagome answered.

"Okay." was all Inuyasha said before he started to fall asleep.

When he fell asleep, Kagome heard his soft snoring and smiled. "Night, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, as she glanced at Inuyasha's sleeping face.

* * *

**End of this chapter! Hope you review! Thanks!**

**Also, the second chapter of Blackmail is up! (fictionpress)**


	15. Football Club

**_A/N: I am so b- o- r- e- d! Yeah, super bored. So that's why I'm updating.. Heh, if the chap is boring, then don't blame me, I was bored!_**

**KatanaFox: It's okay, I'm lazy as well.**

**Inuyasharoxmysoxeva: Blackmail is my new story at fictionpress. Sure, use a story like mine for school, I don't really care because you're my friend!**

**khstennis01: Thanks! I don't edit mine cause well, I'm too lazy:P**

**RurouiniMarionu and Firefeather712: Wow, siblings eh? Cool. So, who's older?

* * *

**

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Fifteen: Football Club**

**

* * *

**

In the next morning, Miroku knocked on Kagome and Inuyasha's dorm room door so loudly that both of them jumped out from their beds and landed on the floor. Hard.

Groaning, Inuyasha got up from the floor quicker then Kagome and uttering a curse, he walked up to the door and opened it.

"What the hell do you want, Miroku?" Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku waved his finger at Inuyasha and said, "Oh, look who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and demanded, "What the hell do you want?"

Miroku just showed Inuyasha a green piece of paper. Inuyasha read it and said, "Football club? You going to join?"

Miroku smiled. "Yeah, and hoping to show off Sango my amazing skills."

Inuyasha tonelessly said, "But you never tried football, only baseball, remember?"

"Oh, shut up, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he closed the door, which slammed his face.

Inuyasha shrugged and muttered, "Weirdo.."

Kagome got off from the floor and asked, "Well, you gonna join, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Maybe."

"I think you should, you being fast and everything." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha tugged a small smile. "I'll think about it." and walked into the bathroom.

When Inuyasha went inside, Kagome lied on her bed and smiled, as a small flashback of her childhood memory came to her.

_Inuyasha and Kagome were playing football, and they were in a huge field. So far, Kagome was carrying the ball,and running to the other side, and Inuyasha was chasing after her for the ball._

_Kagome glanced behind her shoulder and saw Inuyasha catching up. Later, he tried to tackle Kagome to the ground, but she ducked so he ended up landing on the floor instead._

_"Kag-chan!" Inuyasha yelled, "Give me the ball!"_

_Kagome giggled, "Well, this is football, Inu-kun!" she said._

_Inuyasha sighed and said, "Well, I never did get the ball.."_

_Kagome smiled, "Good for you then!" she chirped._

_"Kag-chan.." Inuyasha suddenly said._

_Kagome gulped, before asking, "Yes, Inu-kun?"_

_"Give me the ball!" Inuyasha yelled as he tackled Kagome onto the floor._

_Kagome squealed and she said, "Inu-kun! You ruined my favorite shoes so you're buying me an ice cream!"_

_"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "No way!" _

_Kagome smiled, "Well, you owe me.." counting her dirty grass marks, she said, "You owe me twenty ice cream cones!"_

_"Fine.." Inuyasha grumbled as they started to walk to an nearby ice cream store._

Kagome smiled at the memory, and then she thought, _He only bought me nineteen ice creams though.. The last one that he was supposed to buy it for me was on his moving day.._

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom and said, "Okay, I'm gonna join the football team."

Kagome's eyebrow rose and asked, "Why? Did you already thought about it?"

"Yeah, I did." Inuyasha answered.

"And you're joining because..?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe I get to see Kagome there." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome smirked and joked, "Maybe you won't."

"What is that supposed to mean, Kaguro?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome just shrugged, "It was a joke." she answered.

"Whatever.." Inuyasha muttered as he walked out of the dorm room.

* * *

Kagome was reading a megazine at a nearby cafe near the school, when Miroku sat across from her and said, "Hey, Kaguro." 

Feeling uncomfortable, Kagome shakily said, "Hey, Miroku."

"What's up?" Miroku casually asked, trying to keep all the jealously of Kagome inside of him.

"Nothing much, just reading a megazine and chilling. You?" Kagome replied.

"Nothing. I just came by to the cafe for a mocha, when I saw you here." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded, "Ahh, I see.."

There was silence until Miroku suddenly asked, "You joining football?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nah, I'll probably get clobered by the jocks.." she answered.

Miroku smirked, "But it's a cool sport though." he said.

Kagome shrugged, "Well,.." thinking back to her childhood memory, she smiled, "Hey Miroku, I guess I will join."

Miroku smirked, "See ya at the next pratice." he said as he walked out of the cafe.

* * *

Sango was walking around the school, staring at her fist, the one she had punched Kikyo's face with. 

"Wow, I can't believe that I really did punch Kikyo in the face.." Sango said in awe.

Sango kept on admiring her fist until Miroku came up to her and anxiously asked, "What day is it today?"

"Friday." Sango answered.

"Yes!" Miroku yelled as he raised his fist in the air. "Tomorrow's our date!"

Sango sweatdropped. "Yeah..." she slowly said.

Miroku faced her and said, "You better not act like the other date, Sango!" as he winked at her, then ran away, cheering.

Sango felt her cheeks burning a bit. She placed her hand on it and asked, "What? Why do my cheeks feel hot?" then she paused. "Is it because of Miroku?"

* * *

All the boys were there, including Kagome. The coach was Mr. Hakurai, and while he was talking, Kouga tried to talk to Kagome, about her 'step- sister', but she wouldn't answer any of his questions, and Inuyasha was shocked that Kagome was here, thinking that she'll get easily clobbered, and Miroku was smiling. 

"Okay! Listen up!" Mr. Hakurai suddenly yelled, "We're going to play a game, so we need captains!" the coach faced Kagome and Inuyasha and said, "and you two are going to be the captains. Pick your teams."

"I pick Kouga." Inuyasha picked.

"I pick Ginta." Kagome picked.

"I pick Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"I pick Souta." Kagome picked.

"I pick Kohaku." Inuyasha picked, and they both picked more, emptying the half of the field.

Mr. Hakurai smiled and said, "Okay, get the game on!"

After Mr. Hakurai said that, the game did begin. Kagome was in guard because the other guys told her to be a guard, and she was pretty angry. But she got more angry when one of her team mates got clobbered by the other team players.

"That's it!" Kagome said. She faced one of the front players and said, "You're in guard now." and ran towards the field, where her team mates were very suprised to see her.

Kagome grabbed the ball from Inuyasha, which she tackled onto him to the ground, and everyone was suprised and amazed, because no one was able to tackle Inuyasha before. Kagome ran to the goal and tossed the ball there.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and said, "Impressive moves, Kaguro."

Kagome smirked, "Thanks," and catching a ball, she said, "See you." and tossed the ball to the goal, again.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome tsked.

"Always keep on your eye on the ball, Inuyasha." Kagome adivsed as she ran towards the other side of the field, trying to get the ball.

* * *

"**WHAT**?" Sango screamed in shock.

"I joined the football club." Kagome repeated.

"But **WHY**?" Sango asked. "You're a girl!"

Kagome shrugged, "So? I used to play football when I was little." Sango said nothing and Kagomecontinued, "Well, it isn't that bad, you just run, get the ball to the other side of the field, and hope that you don't get clobbered by the other team players."

Sango gave her a dry look and said, "But you get sweaty, and you might not be fast, and getting clobbered hurts!"

Kagome shrugged, "Then I guess I have to deal with it then."

Sango sighed, "You're weird, Kagome. But you have gotten weirder after you came to an all boy's school."

Kagome muttered, "Shut up, Sango." then smiled. She faced Sango and asked, in fake sweetness, "You'll tell me about your little date with Miroku tomorrow, won't you?"

Sango smirked, "No way."

Kagome pouted, and thought, _Then I guess I have to spy on her then!

* * *

_

**End of this chapter and I don't play football, and I go cafe's alot, and I drink Iced Mocha, because, well.. Summer's coming and it's getting hotter by day!**


	16. First Kisses

**_A/N: Okay, for all those Miroku/Sango lovers, there has not much love going around Sango and Miroku, right? So, I decided that this chapter will make it all up!_**

**_Also, for Inuyasha and Kagome lovers, they can't do a love scene yet because Kagome is posing as a boy right now, and if Inuyasha just marched up to "Kaguro", and kissed her, and someone saw them, then they would think Inuyasha is GAY, and we don't want that, do we? NO. So you have to wait until Kagome goes as a girl again, which isn't a very long time.._**

**Inuyasharoxmysoxeva: Yeah, he bought her one ice cream a day. Don't worry, the 20th one will come soon..**

**RurouniMarionu: Maybe she might get caught during the date.**

**www. lovergirl12: on MSN, do NOT do it! If you do, then.. You'll regret it, and I really, really hope that you're joking!**

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Sixteen: First Kisses**

**

* * *

**

Miroku was walking around the school, humming a love song, when Inuyasha came up to him and said, "Miroku, stop humming that annoying song."

Miroku shrugged and replied, "Well, I can't help it!"

Inuyasha cocked one of his eyebrows, "And why not?" he asked, annoyed.

"Because today, Sango and I have a DATE!" Miroku answered, cheering.

"Like I care." Inuyasha said.

Miroku frowned, "Oh, shut up, Inuyasha. Like anyone would want to hear your big mouth talking everyday.." he muttered.

Annoyed, Inuyasha bonked his fist on Miroku's head and stomped away from him.

"Oww..." Miroku moaned painfully, then quickly got up from the floor. "I better get ready for my date with Sango!" he exclaimed, before he broke into a run towards his dorm room.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were picking out an outfit for Sango's date with Miroku. Sango was trying out hundred stacks of clothes, and Kagome was deciding. 

"Okay, how about this?" Sango asked, as she spined around, modeling the clothes she was wearing, which was a tight navy jean with a magenta spagetti strap tank-top.

"Nah." Kagome answered, "Too.. Casual."

Sango sighed in frustration and marched exhaustedly towards her closet, picked another paired of clothes and changed into them. When she was done, she walked up to Kagome and asked, "Is this okay?"

Kagome squealed happily as she clapped her hands together, "Okay?" she repeated, "You look fabulous!"

Sango half- smiled, "Thanks. It took me.. Umm.."

"One hundred and fifty tries." Kagome answered.

Sango sweat dropped, "Um, yeah..."

"Now that you're looking fabulous, let's do your hair.." Kagome decided.

Sango sighed, "This is gonna be a looong morning.." she muttered under her breath.

Then, Sango wondered, _Okay, why am I going all this trouble for one lousy date?_

* * *

It was History class, and Ms. Kaede was reading a legend from her book and when she finished reading a paragraph, she caught Inuyasha snoozing during her class, and she asked, "Inuyasha? Can you repeat what I had said about the village water god?" 

Inuyasha woke in a snap and stammered, "He umm.. Killed the villagers, one by one?"

Kaede sighed, "Okay, um.. Kaguro, can you repeat what I had said?"

Kagome nodded and answered, "Well, the real water god was trapped somewhere with a seal, and her size was shrunk, while the fake one was demanding a sacrifice."

Kaede nodded in approvial and walked away, and continued reading.

Inuyasha had his mouth open in shock and asked, "You actually listen to her reading?"

Kaogme shrugged, "Hey, it's better then getting in trouble or caught sleeping in class."

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Well, I can't help is if that old hag's reading makes me want to fall asleep."

Kagome shook her head and said, "You're unbelievable, Inuyasha." and continued to listen to Ms. Kaede.

Then, Inuyasha suddenly said, "Hey, Kaguro,"

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and asked, "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me where Kagome is right now?" Inuyasha desperately asked.

Kagome answered easily, "Hmmm... Let me think about that?" after a second, she said, "Nope, sorry."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

Kagome answered, "Because she doesn't want to be seen." and turned around to face the front.

"W- what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said-"

"Kaguro, Inuyasha. Can you stand up in the front of the school, with your arms raised high?"

Sighing, they both walked up to the front of the class and raised both of their arms up high.

"It's all your fault." Kagome muttered to Inuyasha.

"Just.. Shut up, Kaguro." Inuyasha muttered back.

* * *

It was six pm, and Sango was leaning against a tree, and she was waiting for Miroku. She was wearing a magenta halter top, and a white skirt, which reached to her knee caps. 

She fidgeted her body umcomfortably when she saw Miroku walking towards her.

"Hey, the car is in the parking lot, so do you wanna come with me, or just wait here?" Miroku asked when he was in front of Sango.

Sango answered, "Um, I'll wait."

Miroku nodded and started to jog towards his car, leaving Sango alone. But he came back after five minutes, and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." Sango said as she got into the car, then Miroku ran to the driver's seat and began to drive.

Miroku drove to a fancy resturant and Sango was staring in awe. Miroku thought Sango was staring at the resturant until Sango said, "Wow.. That flaming banana looks good!"

Miroku sweat dropped and suggested, "You wanna go in?"

Sango tore her eyes from the flaming banana and answered, "Sure." and Miroku led her inside.

When they got inside, a waitor came up to them and complimented, "What a lovely couple! Would you like a private seat or a public?"

"Private." Miroku answered, and the waitor said, "Follow me." while he grabbed a menu as he led Sango and Miroku to their private seat.

* * *

Kagome was hiding behind a big plant, and was spying on Miroku and Sango's date, in her girl clothes. She thought it would be weird if she was caught as a boy. When she heard Miroku saying that they wanted a private seat, she squealed quietly in happiness. 

_Sango better act like a date on this date! _Kagome thought, _Then I walked all the way here for NOTHING!_

When Kagome saw Miroku and Sango following a waiter to a private room, she frowned.

"Drats! I have to walk in these high heels!" Kagome cursed before she began to follow.

When she went inside Miroku and Sango's private seat, she saw Miroku ordering their food to the waitor, who nodded and took their menus and walked towards the kitchen. She heard Miroku say, "Um, how do you like this place?"

Sango looked around and answered, "It's okay.."

Miroku half- smiled, "Good."

Later, the waiter came back with their orders, which was seafood noodles and a spicy soup with seafood toppings and some noodles inside. Sango began to eat her soup, while Miroku was staring at her.

Annoyed, she looked up from her food and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Miroku shook his head, "No.." he answered.

Sango shrugged and began to eat her food, when Miroku started to lean towards her and..

* * *

Kagome anxiously waited to see what would happen next, but she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around, she saw Inuyasha, and he asked, "Why are you spying on Sango and Miroku? Also, what are you doing here, Kagome?" 

"I um..-"

"Never mind," Inuyasha said, inturrpting Kagome, and grabbing her arm, he began to led her away from Sango and Miroku's table and said, "We have to talk."

Kagome's lips quivered, "Um.. It won't be anything harsh, will it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No. You're my friend, Kagome, and I won't do anything that would hurt you."

Kagome let out a small sigh of relief and began to follow Inuyasha outside of the resturant.

Inuyasha led her to a beach somewhere near the resturant and said, "Okay, fess up. Why were you spying on Miroku and Sango's date?"

Kagome answered, as she twirled her fingers, "Well, I am a girl, after all.."

Inuyasha sighed. Then he looked at Kagome in the eye and said, "Well, Kagome.. I have something to tell you.."

Kagome gulped nervously and asked, "It isn't anything bad, is it?"

Inuyasha answered, "Well, I don't know.."

* * *

Miroku leaned towards Sango's face and said, "You have a bit of squid, near your mouth." and went back to his seat. 

Sango quickly wiped the squid off from her face and muttered, embarassed, "Thanks.."

Miroku smiled, "No problem."

After they were done their dinner, Miroku payed for their food and walked out, towards his car. They both inside, and the ride was silent. When they arrived at the school, Sango went to dorm B and thanked, "Hey, thanks for the food."

"My pleasure." Miroku replied happily.

When Sango was about to unlock the door to her room, Miroku took a step towards her and kissed her on the lips.

Blushing wildly, Sango said, "Um.. I have to go.." when she had unlocked the door.

Miroku nodded in understandment and watched as Sango go inside, and when she closed the boor behind her, Miroku began to grin like a fool.

"I kissed her.. I, Miroku Houshi kissed her!" Miroku yelled as he began to run around the hall.

Inside, Sango marched up to her bed and collapsed onto it. "Oh my god.. Miroku just kissed me.. On the lips!" she whispered in disbelief.

_Oh, and where's Kagome?_

* * *

Kagome tapped her foot impaitently and asked, "Can you get on with it, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyashe took deep breaths, before he said, "I.. I love you."

"W- what?" Kagome asked. "How can you love me, Inuyasha?"

"Well, in the past few days, your step- brothers were looking like you, and I keep having those flashbacks of our childhood lives, and well.. I keep on missing you.." Inuyasha answered.

A small smile appeared on Kagome's lips. "Oh really?" she asked, "Well, I too have those flashbacks of our childhood memories, and I miss you too."

Inuyasha smiled and walked over to her and sat beside her on the sand. He placed an arm around her cold shoulders and asked, "Hey, you cold?"

Kagome truthfully answered, "Yeah, a little bit."

Inuyasha took off of his jacket and placed it around Kagome's shoulders. "Better?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

Then, without any hesitating, Inuyasha placed on of his hand on the back of Kagome's head and the other on her chin, and bringed her face closer towards him for a passionate kiss.

Kagome's cheek grew wildly hot, and kissed Inuyasha back.

When they broke their kiss, Kagome said, "I think I better go. What time is it?"

Inuyasha stared at his watch and answered, "Ten fifty."

"Oh my gosh! It's so late out!" Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha smirked, "But it was worth it, right?"

Kagome smiled, "Yep. It was totally worth it." as she got up from the sand.

Inuyasha too got up and started to lead her towards his car. He opened the door for her in the passanger seat and opened himself for the driver's seat. The ride was silent, but the both of them were thinking and smiling about their kiss.

When they arrived at the school, Kagome hopped off and Inuyasha urgently asked, "Will I see you again tomorrow?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, and I'll come to you, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay." and saw Kagome dissapear into the building.

* * *

When Kagome was at front of Sango's door, she quickly knocked on it and Sango answered it. 

"Where the hell were you?" Sango asked, and quickly added, "You didn't spy on me, did you?"

Kagome smiled, "Well, in the beginning I did, but Inuyasha caught be and led me away from you two."

"I- Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, and guess what?" Kagome excitedly asked.

"What?" Sango cluelessly asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him that I'm really his dorm partner!" Kagome answered as she began to bounce around.

"W- what?" Sango asked, pratically yelling.

Kagome sat on Sango's bed and explained, "Well, Sango.. I like him.."

Sango sighed, "Okay, tell him. But! If it doesn't turn out well, don't come crying to my room with your sorry ass."

Kagome smirked, "That will _never _happen!"

* * *

**End of this chapter! It was so long because I couldn't have worked on it after schools and weekends because for studying for a major Science test, and the usual, the homeworks. Hope you liked it, also, I think Naraku might appear on the next chapter, and the claypot Kikyo.. MIGHT!**


	17. Sad Emotions

**_A/N: Yeah, I made them kiss.. He he! Oh well, hope you liked the chap, and I think that my updates are gonna be slower from now on because of homeworks, and depends on the free timeI get. Also, those ppl on my MSN contacts, if u see me online, talking to you, and not updating, then I'm being lazy or I have a computer project.._**

**"?": Good Question. I deleate some of my stories because I'm really getting tired of writing them, ok?**

**Frozen Miko: I don't know of Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna go on a date, yet. Also, soon Naraku will get a revenge on her, and NO! No violence in this story! Well, maybe.. Lolz, I agree, you ask too much questions.**

**Also, I really hate it when people complain, whine and harshly demand that I update. Also, I think this is gonna be a LONG story, so don't expect for Kagome to tell Inuyasha who she is soon! Also, be on the lookout for the ending chapters of Playboy Meets Heartbreaker, or the The Deal when I'm finished with them, don't know which one first. But in the end of those chapters, you guys get to VOTE! Yes, voting for which story you would like to read. When I post that note, can you please vote from my profile, where it has all of my future story ideas. So, please vote when I post that note!**

**

* * *

**

Childhood Friend

Chapter Seventeen: Sad Emotions.

* * *

Kagome woke up on Rin's bed, and groaning, she sat up and rubbed her head tiredly.

"What time is it?" she murmured, as she looked around for a clock.

Kagome stayed over at Sango's room, and used Rin's bed. Rin was gone, and Sango and Kagome had no clue of where she had went.

Getting up from the bed, Kagome walked over to a mirror, and grabbing a bursh, she started to brush her hair. When she was finished, she walked over to Sango's closet and picked out a jean skirt and a white tank-top.

Kagome walked out of Sango's dorm room and said, "Well, today's the day." and getting some confidence, she started to walk towards Inuyasha's dorm room.

When she arrived, she placed her hand on the door knob and stopped when she heard the P.A system going, "Kaguro Mokoto, and Souta Mokoto, can you please report to the office? I repeat, Kaguro and Souta Mokoto, please report to the office." and was over with a click.

Sighing, Kagome started to walk towards the office, but going to Sango's room to change into her boy clothes first.

Both Kagome and Souta arrived at the office, and walking up to the front desk, Kagome asked, "Well, why are we called here for?"

Ms. Kaede answered, "Well, you have an urgent call." and handing the phone, Kagome accepted it.

"Hello?" Kagome said to the reciever.

"Hello there! I'm the police officer."

"Uh.. Who?" Kagome asked.

"The one who suggested you and your brother should go to WPP."

"Oh! Well, why did you call?" Kagome curiously asked.

"I just wanted to say that the murderer? Well, he's on the loose."

"What! How?" Kagome pratically yelled.

"Well, we don't know. But look out for him. His name is Naraku, and he has an ugly face, with long black wavy hair in a ponytail, also, his eyes are deadly. I think he's gonna come after you, so watch yourself for awhile, okay, kiddo?"

"Um.. Okay.." Kagome stammered as her answer.

"Well, I must be going now! Bye!" and the phone hung up.

"Well? What was it about?" Souta asked.

"Um, Souta?" Kagome asked, "I'll tell you at your dorm room.."

Souta nodded, "Okay, see you after lunch!"

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting under the school tree, the Goshinboku, and was waiting for Kagome to arrive, in girl clothes. 

He kept on glancing at his watch and frowned.

"Is she even coming?" Inuyasha asked to no one. "Or.. Did she stood me up?"

Inuyasha kept on waiting for Kagome, and while sitting in a bench nearby, Kagome sadly looked at Inuyasha and whispered, "I'm sorry.."

Kagome quickly turned away when she saw Inuyasha caught her staring at her and sighing, he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Kaguro." Inuyasha greeted sadly.

Kagome tried to smile, and greeted back, "Hey." after a minute of silence, she said, "So.. What were you doing at that tree?"

Inuyasha sadly smiled, "Just waiting.."

"Waiting?" Kagome asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, and now.. I'm waiting for the time to pass.." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome sadly smiled until Souta came up to her and said, "Okay, we can talk now." and looking at Inuyasha, there was a huge spark in his eyes.

Not liking the look he's recieving, Inuyasha scooted away from Souta and asked, "Uh.. What's with the look?"

Souta clapped his hands together and yelled, in awe, "Oh my gosh! You're Inuyasha Taishou! The popular guy in the school! Oh my god! I think I.. I'm gonna explode in happiness!"

Sweat dropping, Kagome pulled Souta by the ear and said, "Okay, enough. I think you're creeping him out, Souta." and facing Inuyasha, she apologized, "Hey, gotta go, ok? See you later, Inuyasha." and pulled Souta by the ear to his dorm room, with Souta yelping in pain.

When they got there, Kagome had let go of Souta's ear and rubbed it.

"Ow.." Souta painfully muttered.

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome said, "Okay, let's talk." and went inside.

Inside, Souta and Kagome saw Kohaku, Souta's room mate pigging out on chips.

Slapping his forehead, Souta said, "Okay, Kohaku! Out!"

Kohaku trumpled out from the bed and said, "Okay, man. Chill." and walked out of the room.

Kagome and Souta each sat on a couch and they were facing each other, and Souta asked, "Well, What was that phone call in the office about?"

Kagome took a deep breath before answering, "Well, we're in the WPP, right?"

Souta nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"Well, that murderer, the first reason why we're in here, is coming after me for putting him in jail.." Kagome explained.

Souta exclaimed, "What! But how will you protect yourself if the muderer comes after you?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't want to think about it."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in the halls, when Kikyo came up to him and asked, "Ready to take me back?" 

Inuyasha groaned and said, "Get away, bitch." as he waved his hand.

Kikyo frowned, "Oh, where's your little girlfriend, Inuyasha?" she sneered.

Inuyasha answered, "Why do you ask? It's not even your bussiness."

Kikyo pursed her lips and said, "You know what, Inuyasha Taishou? Some day, I'm going to make you beg that you'll want me back as your girlfriend." and tossing her hair, she angrily stomped away.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank god. She's such a bitch!"

Then, Miroku came up to him and said, "Yo, Inuyasha! How's it going?"

Inuyasha answered, "Terrible. Bad.."

"Oooh. Ouch." Miroku said, as he sat beside Inuyasha on the floor. "So, what happend?"

Inuyasha sighed before answering, "Well, I told this girl that I loved her-"

Miroku slapped Inuyasha playfully on the back, "Nice job, buddy!"

Inuyasha snapped, "I'm not even finished yet."

"Oh.." Miroku quietly said.

"Yeah, anyways, I told her, and she said that she loved me back-"

"So, what's the problem?" Miroku asked, inturrpting Inuyasha.

"Well, she promised that she was going to meet me today.. But she didn't come.." Inuyasha answered quietly, and sadly.

"Oh.." Miroku said quietly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"Too bad, dude." Miroku said. "We'll talk about this more later, but right now, I have to pick up Sango for our next date!" and jogged away.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Weirdo.." he muttered.

* * *

**End of this chapter, sorry if it's so short, but Kikyo got dissed and we'll know that Naraku is gonna come soon in the story, right? Also, I would Like to thank Akileh** **for being my 300th reviwer! Also, thank you guys for reviwewing! I'm so inspired:)**  



	18. Football Ruined It All

**A/N: That's it, I can't work on my fics in the afternoon anymore because I have this huge project with a friend so I have to get up early to work on it. Maybe like, five in the morning? Well, there's three hours, depending on how tired I am. Oh well, just to tell you and my updates are going to be slower, and read why in the beginning. Oh, and Kagome gets discovered in this chapter, and I'm sad to say, this story is coming to an ENDING! Boo hoo! Well, I'm already starting a new story :P But it won't be out until I finish The Deal first, which has like, um.. Three more chapters left? Whoo hoo! Also for Playboy Meets Heartbreaker has six more chapters before it's completed! Whoo Hoo!**

**Alicia: Kagome won't tell her because Inuyasha is going to find out, and yeah, maybe he will.**

**Grace: Wow, I'm sorta a critic myself, well, about clothes and all, lol.**

**Inuyasharoxmysoxeva: Sorry you didn't get to be my 300th reviewer :P, but maybe you can be my 400th if I can get up that high. I only have 22 pages full of reviews?

* * *

**

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Eighteen: Football Ruined It All

* * *

**

Kagome was in her bed, lying down lazily on her bed, when Inuyasha came bursting inside, announcing, "Yo, Kaguro. Just to tell you, the football pratice is today."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, thanks for telling me."

Inuyasha came inside and lied on his bed and added, "And this time, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Kagome grinned, "Oh, you mean you went easy on me last time?" she asked, as she sat up from her bed.

Inuyasha answered casually, "Yeah, because you looked like you had never played football before, you know, not all that buff and I thought I should give you a chance."

Kagome let out a laugh, "Oh, you had really thought of that? Not buff people can play football you know!"

A look of confusion appeared on his face as he asked, "They can?"

Kagome answered, "Yeah!"

Inuyasha said, "Well, I didn't know that.."

There was a silence before Kagome asked, "Inuyasha.. If you find Kagome, again. What are you going to do?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well, the truth is, I don't know.. I saw her some couple of times, but she always slips away. And yesterday at lunch, she and I were supposed to meet, but well.. I think she had forgotten about it.."

Kagome sadly smiled and assured, "She didn't forget.."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's face and asked, "What do you mean, Kaguro?"

Kagome repeated, "I said, she didn't forget to meet you."

Inuyasha sighed, and asked, "Then it was her purpose to make me feel.. Like I had lost my hope? Destiny? Life?"

Kagome stood up and said, "Inuyasha, grow up." And walked out of the room, asking to herself, "Inuyasha.. Grow up? That is so lame and embarrassing!" she whispered as she walked further away from the room where Inuyasha was.

**

* * *

**

Sango was sipping on her drink, which was a grande- sized strawberry and kiwi smoothie when Kagome came up to her and announced, "I actually said Grow up to Inuyasha!"

Sango, not amused said, "Wow, congrats. Be the tenth person to say that to him."

Kagome, confused, asked, "I am? Who was the first?"

"Kouga is." Sango answered.

Kagome sighed, "Oh well, since I'm so shocked, I'm going to go and get changed for football."

With a disgust look on her face, Sango said, "Well, good luck and don't forget to clean that uniform every time you're done that pratice!"

Kagome smiled, she reassured, "Don't worry, Sango, I will." And ran towards her dorm room to change into her football pratice.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha was heading towards football until he felt some one bump into him, and he looked down to see Hojo, the geeky kid who used to love Kagome. Scrowling, Inuyasha asked, "What are you stupid? You should watch where you're going!"

Hojo got up from the floor and apologized, "I am so sorry!"

Inuyasha glared at him and said, "Keh! Look before you walk, that's my advice." And walked towards the football field, where Koga walked up to him, and he was angry.

"Have I ever told you, that I was going to make that Higurashi girl, mine?" Kouga angrily asked.

"Keh, you did? I never noticed." Inuyasha answered, "Oh, and by the way, Kagome loves me."

Kouga said, in disbelief, "You're lying!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Gladly, I'm not."

Kouga growled angrily and Kagome came up to both of them and said, "Hey! Break it off! This is football, and we play, not argue!"

Kouga stopped growling and said, "This shrimp has a point."

Kagome glared at Kouga and yelled, "Hey!"

Both Inuyasha and ignored Kagome and Inuyasha said, "Yeah, I can always beat you in the game."

Kouga asked, "You kidding? I can beat you, not me."

Then, Mr. Hakurai, the substitute blew his whistle and yelled, "Begin!" as he tossed the football into the field, and all players, except the guards raced for it.

Miroku got it first and tossed it to Inuyasha, who tossed it to the goal, but Kagome blocked it.

The guard, who was relieved, said, "Thanks, Kaguro. I suck at guarding."

"Then I'll guard." Kagome offered.

"No! You're good at foreward, so go!" the guard replied quickly.

Shrugging, Kagome nodded and ran towards where the ball is, who Kohaku has racing towards Kagome's goal.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kagome yelled as she jumped to tackle Kohaku, who panicked, but Inuyasha tackled her first.

Kagome fell onto the ground with a shriek and blood started to come out of her mouth. She spat them out disgustedly and Inuyasha saw what happened and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry!"

"No problem.." Kagome replied as she slowly got up from the floor, and when she was up, her team mates and the other players let out a huge gasp. Curious, she looked down and saw that her uniform was ripped and torned, and she was wearing a tight T-shirt underneath.

"I.. Uh.." Kagome stammered, and Miroku yelled, "Kaguro's a girl!"

Kagome sent Miroku a glare and yelled, "So? I'm a girl, so what?" remembering about her mouth, she spat out more blood.

Then, all the guys in the team wolf whistled, lead by Kouga, all the exception of Miroku, Inuyasha and Souta, who were staring at Kagome in shock.

_I can't believe that for the whole time, I was jealous over Sango because of her best friend, who's a girl! _Miroku thought in disbelief.

_Oh no.. Now, that crazy murderer will come after Kagome easily, with everyone in the footballl team knowing.. _Souta thought in horror.

The guys in the football team were thinking, _Wow, Kaguro, for a girl is hot! _and of course, they were staring at her chest when they were thinking about this.

_I.. I can't believe it was Kagome who was always watching over me.. Being with me.. Staying with me.. _Inuyasha thought, as his body shook a little with shock, and.. Happiness..

* * *

**End of this chapter! I know it was short, but you guys got to know how Inuyasha, plus the football players found out "Kaguro" is really a girl. Well, that's it for today!**


	19. Explaining to Inuyasha

**A/N: Okay, urm.. The last chapter was short, but maybe to torture you guys? Lolz, just kidding. I wasn't listening to music when I was writing it. I write longer chapters when I listen to music.. Strange, eh? Also, thanks for being pissed at me for writing a cliffy:P Oh well, I am so tired these days, falling asleep in classes, and not that busy except updating. I'll feel better soon and I'll have tons of sleep depends on what time I go to sleep at. I don't have much homework these days except for math. **

**Firefeather712 and RurouniMarionu: ...Urm, nothing. I know nothing, but I have this crazy guy friend who plays football and tells (or blab) about it and I watched some movies that include football.. But the point is.. I don't care! Well, I sorta do.. Blah, I feel like being tortured from both of you.. **

**Frozen Miko: It could happen because my friend was once tackled and it happened the same thing, but, he wasn't a GIRL! So, yeah. It can happen. **

**Lady Fabmel: Thanks for the advice, but.. The same thing to ya:P **

**Inuyasha Kagome 2gether: Sure, I'll just add you on MSN messanger. But don't know how you want me to introduce myself, but.. Oh well. **

**Abbie: omg! did you even read that chapter, girl? Oh well, I'll talk to you on msn and explain your question to you. **

**Also, who would knew that "Jenny Yun" would be my sister:P Well, it's kind of obvious by her pen name. **

**

* * *

**

**Childhood Friend **

**Chapter Nineteen: Explaining to Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

Kagome got up from the ground and stared at the male football players, and in each of their eyes, inside, there was a spark. Spark of surprised, or you can just tell by their widen eyes.

"Y- you're a girl." Miroku said, breaking the eerie silence.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome demanded harshly.

Miroku tore his eyes from Kagome and turned to Inuyasha, and said, "All this time, you had a girl as your roommate. You sly dog, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just walked up to Miroku and bonked him on the head. "You're a sick, perverted person with nasty thoughts. Learn to keep your mouth shut!"

Kouga, amazed said, "Wow, you're hot."

Fuming in anger, Kagome slapped Kouga across the cheeks and announced, "Miroku isn't the only pervert, and I'm going!" as she stomped towards the dorm rooms.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku for a while before he ran towards the direction where Kagome had went. It took a while until Kouga yelled, "Oh no! That mutt isn't going to have my woman!" and ran towards the direction where Inuyasha and Kagome had went.

Inuyasha found Kagome in their dorm room, sitting on her bed and leaning against the wall tiredlessly and when Inuyasha had taken his first step in, she stopped staring at the wall and gazed her eyes on Inuyasha.

"Hey." was the only word she greeted. She knew she should have been scared or shocked to let Inuyasha to see her in girl clothes. She had already taken the smelly football uniform, which now smelled like manure and placed it in a bucket, where she takes them down to the first floor to laundry them.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted back, as he locked the door. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked, pointing at the lock.

Shaking her head, Kagome answered, "Nah, I don't mind."

Inuyasha said, "Good." before he had walked up to the bed where Kagome was sitting and sat next to her. "Now," he said, grabbing her shoulders so she faced him, "Tell me why you didn't meet me yesterday."

Kagome sighed, "I couldn't meet you.. Because.."

"Because what?" Inuyasha demanded, waiting for her to continue.

Kagome's tears slowly came pouring down from her eyes as she started to explain. "After you had moved, and six years after that, I was just going to the mall, to feel better for myself, and then.. Then-" she stopped when she had hiccupped.

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome hiccupped again and said, "I'll tell you if you promise to get rid of this hiccup."

"Deal." Inuyasha patted Kagome on the stomach and said, "Okay, now tell me."

Kagome took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, after the mall, I heard a gun shot, and I was obviously surprised."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Inuyasha urgently asked.

"No, I didn't." Kagome answered. "Anyways, being curious for my whole life, I wanted to see what that gun shot was about.. But when I got there, there was a dead man on the floor, bleeding, and a man, standing on top of that dead man with victory, and when he saw me, I was so surprised and I was thankful that I had dialed 9- 1- 1 before he could have killed me or something."

"And what happened after that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, well, I was told to meet the police officer the next day, and he said that the murderer is going to look for me- which he is right now- and he said I should be in the WPP." Kagome explained, taking deep breaths.

"WPP?" Inuyasha asked, "What the hell is that?"

"Wittness Protection Program." Kagome answered easily.

"Oh." Inuyasha said and placed his arm around Kagome's shoulders, which she immediately blushed. "Well, I'm glad you got transferred to here, instead of some other weird school." and kissed her forehead gently.

"Urm, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm?"

"This school is weird too, you know." Kagome said.

"And how is it weird?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Well, it just feels weird."

Kagome kissed Inuyasha gently on the cheek and when her lip was from Inuyasha's cheek, they heard loud knockings, from Kouga.

"Inuyasha Taishou, you open this door right now!" Kouga yelled from the other side of the door, banging hard on it.

Inuyasha smirked and opened the door and quickly hopped back to Kagome's bed and placing his arm around her waist, he brought her closer to him.

Kouga came into the room and his eyes widen in disbelief and said, shakily, "W- what the hell is t- th- this?"

Inuyasha answered, with a smirk, "This, Kouga, is how my future is going to be."

Kouga let out a huge gasp and Kagome blushed redder then a tomato.

_Does Inuyasha actually mean this? _Kagome asked in her head. _Or, is he doing this just to tick off Kouga?_

* * *

**End of this chapter, so, is this a short chapter too? Oh well, the next chapter is called, "Kagome, the school's biggest Scandal" Also, I saw the movie, "A Lot Like Love" and I have to say that it's funny and romantic!**


	20. Kagome, the school's biggest Scandal

**A/N: I think this fic can reach up to 400 reviews, but I don't know. There are less then 10 chaps left for sure, and they're gonna come out fast, depends on my homework and laziness.**

**Logical-Kagome: A sneak peek? Like, how? You can either message me on MSN or wait like the other people.**

**XsangoX: yeah, my update was fast because it was short, but it was descriptive.**

**Britt: I'm not using your penname because it'll be all blue and linky and stuff, but you have one more day to update!**

**Unlockyourdestiny: Well, because they never heard of "WPP" but heard Wittness Protection Program. It's just a name that I thought of.**

**Inuyasha Kagome 2gether: Okay, what's your MSN like, icon name? Beacuse I have over 140 ppl and I can't keep track..**

**Also, change of plans. Since I'm done writing The Deal, and after I'm writing this story, I'll continue rapidly on Teaching Was Never Easy, and you guys can pick one more story from my future story list and I'll write. The one with the most votes wins. Also, to know which one is winning when you're voting, I'll post up the votes in each chapter of Teaching Was Never Easy, okay?**

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Twenty: Kagome, the biggest school Scandal

* * *

**

Kagome was walking around the school in her girl form, it wouldn't matter anyways since they already knew that she was a girl, posing as a boy. Kagome was walking, and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Also, she noticed that people were wearing the school's paper, the Scandal, which doesn't happen very often. But today, the whole school was reading it.

Curious, Kagome walked up to the stand and took one, and she was very suprised to see the front page, which was a picture of her, in girl clothes.

She was speechless, but at the same time, she was angry."Who wrote this piece of crap?" Kagome asked, as she read the part of the paper.

**Scandals!**

**Wow, and WOW!  
Kaguro Mokoto, the new transfer student is really a GIRL! But, is she a perv? I mean, she had a BOY for her roommate, or is she a lezbien? I mean, a girl can fall for him for god's sake! Oh, and her real name is Kagome Higurashi, a girl who came from Tokyo.**

**Written by Kikyo Miko, the head of the school's paper.**

"Kikyo.." Kagome darkly said her name. "How could she?"

Kagome stomped angrily towards the newspaper building, which was five minutes of walking, and when she arrived there, she already saw Sango and Inuyasha, yelling their heads off to Kikyo.

"How could you, you bitch?" Sango demanded.

"What the hell are you sceaming?" Inuyasha angrily demanded.

Kikyo glared at both of them and said, "Stop talking nonesense. That piece of useless idea was a huge success for the school's paper."

Kagome, who was steaming mad, walked up to the front of Kikyo's desk and hotly demanded, "So, making a fool of me is fun? Oh, what more fun is calling me a lez or a perv?"

Kikyo smirked, "Yeah, it was." she answered casually.

"You bitch." was all Kagome said before she had punched Kikyo in the eye and walked away, with Sango and Inuyasha following her.

"Whoa! That was so totally not the childhood friend and the teenager friend I rememer!" Sango said, then praised, "Good punching though!"

Kagome smiled, "Thanks, and it felt good!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Nice job punching Kikyo." and kissed her softly on her cheek.

Kagome blushed and Sango said, "Oooh! I think I should leave ya guys alone!" and ran from them, smiling.

Sango ran into Miroku and quickly apologized, "I am so sorry!" and hugged Miroku.

Miroku pouted, "Awww, don't I get a kiss?"

Sango smiled and answered, "Of course you do!" and kissed Miroku on the lips. "There! Now, I have to go to the computer lab and work on my website!"

"What's it about?" Miroku asked.

"The school's gossips. It's like the school's paper, but mine is on the site, and it's written by me." Sango explained.

"Ahh, can I help?" Miroku asked.

Sango smiled, "Of course you can." and they both walked towards the school's computer lab, holding their hands.

* * *

Kagome was up in a tree, sitting on it lazily. She was tired, and sweating, trying to run away from those crazy people who kept on asking her questions. She slowly closed her eyes and thought of going to sleep, when Souta came up to the tree and called, "Kagome! What are you doing up there in that high tree?" 

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at Souta. She answered, sternly, "Well, I was planning to go to sleep, but you just woke me up."

Souta looked down on the floor, he apologized, "I'm sorry.."

Kagome shrugged and jumped down from the tree. "It's okay. I'm just tired, so.. What brings you here?"

Souta faced his older sister and answered, "Miss. Kaede, the office lady said that you have another phone call..."

Kagome sighed in annoyance. "Again? The last one was pretty spooky..."

Souta nodded, "I know.." he agreed.

Sighing, Kagome started to walk towards the school's office and Souta trailed behind her. They both arrived at the office in five minutes and Kagome walked up to the front desk and said, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I'm here for my phone call..?"

Ms. Kaede smiled and gave her the phone. Kagome pressed it against her ear and said, "Hello?"

"Oh, hello! I'm that police man, WPP?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I know. Why did you call? Is there an emergency?"

"Well, yes. The murderer, his name is Onigumo Naraku, and we recieved a data that he's now in Kyoto.."

Kagome gasped. "You serious?" she asked.

"Afraid I am.. Well, watch out for him. It'll be better if you stayed with someone really strong."

Kagome nodded, and thinking of Inuyasha, she replied, "Well, I do know someone."

"Ahh! That's good! Make sure you stay close to him or her, okay?"

Kagome nodded, "Okay, and bye."

"Bye! Take care!" and the officer hung up.

Kagome stared at the phone and thought, _That officer always sounds cheerfull.. _and handed the phone back to Ms. Kaede.

Kagome exited the office and saw Souta, talking to Inuyasha when she had stepped out of the office.

"Kagome, why were you in there?" Inuyasha asked, as he walked up to her.

Kagome was too shocked to even hear that. She had just said, "He's here.. In Kyoto.."

* * *

**This chapter is done, and the story is beginning to end! Hope this is a long enough chap.. Err.. Don't think so. Oh well, in the next chapter, Kikyo is going down, HARD!**


	21. Locked In

**A/N: Yes. I know. Short chapters, but I'm so so tired these days, and if I don't make the short chapters, then it'll take me atleast two weeks to get them out, so I guess the story will be a little longer then I had expected..**

**Also, thanks for Coolstory for being my 400th reviewer, and thank you guys to help me get this many reviews:)**

**_Mizz Tasuki_: Nah, not really.  
****_Blue Fuff:_ Jojo? Never thought of that one..  
****_Alicia_: the chap isn't really, really long.  
****_Frozen Miko:_ He's a _very _happy person, or something else more. Mentally. Wow, that was what I was planning to do on this chapter.. Creepy.. But cool. o.O  
_SilverDreamer of Endless Blood: _I know that. But Kagome said that she has Inuyasha protecting her and yeah.  
_Snoochie: _Thanks for telling me:)**

**Also, The Deal has the epilogue, and an IMPORTANT note, that includes the votes for the new story that's coming up, and you guys can vote!

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, a slower updates coming up causes Well, more crises are entering my life, yeah. Happens to every one, and I can't devote my whole life of writing so either it's slow or not, I'm still gonna update, okay? **

**

* * *

**

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Twenty One: Locked In**

* * *

Kagome exited the office and saw Souta, talking to when she had stepped out of the office. 

"Kagome, why were you in there?" Inuyasha asked, as he walked up to her.

Kagome was too shocked to even hear what Inuyasha had just said, so she just said, "He's here.. In Kyoto.."

Souta let out a huge gasp of suprise and Inuyasha had gripped a strong grip on her shoulers. Looking at her shocked face, he demanded, "Who's here in Kyoto? Tell me, Kagome!"

Kagome looked down to avoid looking at Inuyasha's demanding face and answered, "Remember about that murderer I told you about? Well, he's here in Kyoto, looking for me to kill me.."

"What!" Inuyasha yelled out in disbelief. "That's it, we're going to our dorm room to talk."

"W- what?" Kagome asked in disbelief, not believing her ears.

Inuyasha sighed and started to drag Kagome towards their dorm room, "We're going to talk there."

"Oh, I get it." Kagome said as she started to let herself to be dragged to easily.

When Inuyasha and Kagome got there, he opened the door for her and she walked in. She sat down on a bed and asked, "So.. Why here?"

Inuyasha started to lock the windows with this little key and said, "Well, from now on. You're staying in here, 24/7 hours."

Kagome's eyes widen in shock and exclaimed, "What? 24/7? You so cannot do this to me, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked sternly in Kagome's eyes and said, "I can, and I will."

Kagome plopped down onto her bed and muttered, "This is so not fair

"What's so unfair?" Inuyasha asked curiously asked as he finished locking the windows.

"You can't do this to me!" Kagome shouted angrily. "I have my rights as a person! You can't tell me what to do!"

"It's for your safety, Kag- chan." Inuyasha answered, and Kagome's breath hitched as she heard Inuyasha just calling her old nickname.

Kagome pouted. "Fine! But I need to go shopping, hang out, like a normal teenage girl!"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead and said, "Hey, you can do all those stuff after Naraku is in jail, okay?"

Kagome sighed. "Okay, okay.."

Inuyasha nodded and left the room, leaving Kagome all locked up inside. She sighed in frustration and asked herself, "Why must I have a complicated life?"

**

* * *

**

Sango and Miroku were in the computer lab, and Sango was typing furiously on the keyboard, writing things about Kikyo on her site. So far, she wrote that Kikyo has a fake wig as her hair, gotten plastic surgery, sucks on her thumb when she's happy, rides a tricycle, get tons of F's as her grade, and lots more..

Miroku looked at the sceen and was impressed of what Sango had written so far, he asked, "So, are you just gonna put it up there on the web or do something with it?"

Sango smirked, "I'm going to put it up on the school web, and print this page out and give it to everyone in the school."

Miroku smiled and said, "You are so evil to Kikyo."

Sango smirked wider, "I know, but she deserves it." And she just finished writing few more sentences on her paragraph, she smiled in victory and clicked the button, 'Print' and it slowly began to print, seven hundred pages.

When it finished printing, Sango grabbed the pages and handed half to Miroku, she said, "Can you hand the other half? Please?"

Miroku smiled, "Okay,"

Sango smiled and leaned over and kissed Miroku's cheek. She said, "Thanks!" and walked out of the computer lab, and started to hand out flyers about Kikyo.

**

* * *

**

Kikyo was chatting with her friends when a boy came up to her and asked, "Hey, did you had plastic surgery?"

"Huh?" Kikyo asked, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

The boy shook his head, "Nevermind," and walked away, when this new girl came up to her and said, "Oh my gosh! You suck on your thumb when you're happy? That is like, so gross and creepy!"

"What are you crazy people talking about?" Kikyo angrily demanded.

Then, a boy came up to her and said, "You ride a tricycle? What a joke!"

Kikyo was fuming, she angrily demanded, "Who is writing these stuff about me?"

"Sango Taijaya." The girl answered easily. "Duh!"

"W- what?" Kikyo angrily demanded, "That little bitch is the one who's writing about me? Well, she is soo gonna die, after what I do to her next."

**

* * *

**

In the airport of Kyoto, there stood a man in a black, long coat. He wore clack boots, and his long, wavy hair was tied in a ponytail. He looked around the places around him and said, "So.. This is Kyoto."

Naraku dug out the picture of Kagome and glared at it. "And this girl is the reason that I was in that stupid jail."

Naraku began walking towards the exit, and thought, 'Well, this girl is going to die, in serious pain, after I arrive in Hakamori school, the all boy's school.'

Naraku called for a cab, and said to the cab driver, as he paid, "Hakamori school, and step on it."

The cab driver nodded and started to drive the destination where Naraku told him to go.

Naraku chuckled and said, "Soon, Kagome Higurashi's death, will soon arrive in the future.."

* * *

**End of this chapter! Sorry for the long waiting!**

**Also, I got to go to the Stave Lake, where they had the fight scene of Xmen 2 the movie! It was cool, but kinda boring!**


	22. Finding Kagome

**A/N: Many apologizes if the story updates are kinda, well, slow. But sometimes, I don't feel like working on an update during my spare time, sorry about that. **

**A/N: Hmm****… I have been so bored lately and had a lot of things and going to a slumber party this Saturday for like a birthday thing and Dark Blood is coming out then. :****'( I think I****'m losing readers because I****'m not updating quickly. But you can****'t blame me, we all have a life, and I can****'t devote mine for writing. But I was sick and was stuck with this major headache and my body had hurted when I was walking! 3 days straight. **

**XsangoX: Me? In High school? Nah. LOL. I****'m only in Middle school:P **

**InuyashaObsessed101: Yeah, like soon he****'ll go to the jail. **

**Madscientistvand: Her safe? Depends on this chapter. **

**Tasukete411: Well, Inuyasha****'s a hanyou, remember? Lolz:P **

**Inuyasharoxmysoxeva: I don****'t think I****'m going to get up to 500 reviews because this story is coming to a pretty good ending. **

**KatanaFox: That question will be answered in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Childhood Friend **

**Chapter Twenty Two: Finding Kagome

* * *

**

As Naraku was waiting for the cab to drive towards the Hakomori, the all boy's school, he looked down at a piece of paper in his hands. _Hmm.. I have to thank that police officer sometime soon.. Maybe killing him would be enough.. _

The officer gave Naraku about the information of Kagome because he was always complaining after he has a phone call with her.

_"I have had it with that little twit. Just because she__'s in the Witness Protection Program, it doesn__'t mean she needs all this attention!__" the police officer growled. _

_Naraku, in his jail cell said, __"Well, I can take care of that problem.__" _

_The police offer__'s eyebrow rose up in suspicion, __"Oh really? Interesting. Keep on talking.__" _

_Naraku smirked, __"Well, I can go and kill Kagome and you,__" pointing at the officer, __"You will never have me in jail ever again, understood?__" _

_The police officer nodded, __"I understand.__" Walking to a desk, he pulled out a sheet of paper and said, __"Here, this is all the information about Kagome Higurashi.__" _

_Naraku took the paper and said, __"Now, let me get out of this cell.__" _

_The police officer opened the cell and Naraku walked out and said, __"Well,__" looking at the paper in his hands, __"She__'s in __Kyoto__, eh?__" _

_The police officer nodded, __"Yeah. Go now and kill her.__" _

Soon, the cab stopped moving and Naraku saw the Hakamori school. Naraku stepped out of the cab and started to walk towards the school..

* * *

Kagome was in her dorm room, sighing uncontrollably when Inuyasha came in and said, "How are you doing, Kagome." 

Kagome sighed again and glumly answered, "Terrible. I can't do fun things in here!"

Inuyasha sadly smiled and answered, "Well, Kag- chan, it is for your life that's in danger, so you need to be safe in here."

Kagome pouted, "Why couldn't I have been locked in an amusement park or something? Anywhere is better then here. It's so boring."

"Why the amusement park?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, it amuses you. That's why." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha said nothing because he was speechless. After a while he said, "Well, I'm going to go and get you some lunch, okay?" and kissed Kagome's forehead before he had left the room, locking the door.

Kagome sighed, "This is like torture." And getting out a key, she unlocked the door and walked outside of her dorm room.

After she had taken one step out, she stretched her body and said, "Wow! This feels great!" and ran in the halls.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were sitting in the computer lab, making more rumors about Kikyo when Kikyo herself came up to them and sneered, "What the hell are you two lovebirds doing?" 

Sango smirked, "Well, making some truthful comments about you. Why? Is that a problem, Kikyo?"

Kikyo sneered, "Damn right that's a problem."

Miroku shrugged, "Well, what's wrong with it, Kikyo? After all, it is the truth."

Kikyo angrily screeched, "What! They are fake, you don't have proof!"

Sango held up a disk and inserted onto the computer and a small film about Kikyo, and it started to play about Kikyo going to this place and getting a plastic surgery, and sucking on her thumb when she was announced as the best role model in her Junior high school.

Kikyo's mouth was open in shock and shuttered, "L- look, I'll do _anything _you want, but please.. Just don't put that on the site or show it to anyone!"

Sango smirked, "Deal, and get out of the computer lab, Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded and quickly ran out of the computer lab. Sango smiled and asked, "Now, aren't I good or what?"

Miroku nodded, "Your good."

Sango smiled, "Thanks." And began to type some more on her computer.

* * *

Kagome was walking around the school when she felt the weather getting a little chilly and rubbing her hands together for warmth, she decided to go back inside. 

"I wonder if Inuyasha has noticed that I'm gone.." Kagome asked to herself.

Kagome walked in the halls to her dorm and there stood Inuyasha, walking around in circles in worry when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome! Where were you?" Inuyasha demanded as he hugged her tightly.

Kagome hugged him back and said, "I'm sorry. I was just walking around the school, to have some fresh air." she paused then asked, "Are you mad at me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter and answered, "I'm not. I'm just glad that you're safe."

Kagome smiled, then heard a snicker behind her, and a new, sinister voice said, "You may be safe now, Kagome Higurashi, but after what I do to you now, you will no longer exist."

Kagome released her hug and slowly turned around, to face the murderer she had seen from her last trip to the mall from Tokyo.

"Y- you.." Kagome whispered.

Naraku grinned devilishly, "Yes, it is me. The one who went to jail because of you, and now, I'm here for my revenge."

* * *

**End of this chapter! There's like, 3-5 chapters left? Not sure! **


	23. HIATUS!

**A/N: Well, I'm sure you all noticed that my updates are so slow and yeah. Well, this week was so full of tests, which I had five of them, and tons of problems going in my life which I'm not going to write about because you probably wouldn't be intersted in. **

**Well, I'll still try to update, but please don't be mad that it'll be super slow.**

**If I don't update for awhile, then take a big wild guess that I'm going on a hiatus, but it's not that long. Maybe for like, one or two weeks? **

**Yes, it's bery annoying to read this and your probably pissed or angry at me. Maybe some of you hopefully understand how I feel.**

**So it's just a small hiatus and I'll try to work on the stories during the hiarus, okay?**

**Oh, and please don't send a flamer!**


	24. The Ending To All

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been long… But I haven't had time! And err, I'm not gonna explain why… But, just to tell you, I'm only going to finish this story, and MAYBE Teaching Was Never Easy and that's it. Finished for me from fanfiction. For good. I'm going to erase the new story, cause I don't have time to work on it. Okay? And um, since I haven't been writing for awhile, there may be some errors or seem like, rushing…**

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Naraku got his small, shiny gun from his pocket and slowly pointed towards Kagome, but Inuyasha ran quicky and stood in front of her, spreading his arms wide. "I won't let you kill Kagome, you mad man!"

Naraku's eyebrow's twitched in annoyance from the insult and sighing, he darkly said, "Move out of your way, you foolish boy, it's not you who I intend to kill."

Kagome tugged back of Inuyasha's shirt and begged, "Please Inuyasha, move out of the way. I… I don't want you to die because of… Me."

Inuyasha faced Kagome and hugged her tight. "Right now, you're the only reason for me to live, Kagome. I love you…"

Kagome smiled a bit, but her face changed as Naraku started to move his finger towards the bullet button… (A/N: I dunno what that's called, okay?) Pushing Inuyasha to the side, she cried, "Inuyasha, watch out!"

The bullet completely missed Inuyasha, but had made contact with Kagome's side, and she crouched down to the floor, yelping in pain.

Naraku smirked and raised his bullet once again, aiming at Kagome's head. "Her skull will be next, and I'm surprised that she took the bullet for you, boy."

Inuyasha got up from the ground and snarled, "Don't even think about it, mad man."

Naraku frowned, and started to aim the gun slowly towards Inuyasha and said, "I could have spared your foolish life, but after insulting me, I don't think so."

Kagome passed out while she was checking her side and no one could have heard her breathing, and Inuyasha, thinking she was dead, started to get really mad at Naraku.

"Keh, same. Now that Kagome's dead, I'm going to kill you for my revenge." Inuyasha darkly said, as he launched himself towards Naraku, with his claws pointing at him.

"Oooh, you might want to be careful with those." Naraku commented, as he ducked from Inuyasha's attack.

Soon, Miroku and Sango arrived and Miroku asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Sango let out a loud scream, and pointing towards Kagome, she said, "Kagome's dead!"

Inuyasha pointed towards Naraku and said to his friends, "He did it. He killed Kagome and now-"

"And now you're planning your revenge, aren't you, Inuyasha?" Miroku inturrpted.

"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha impatiently asked, as he started to run towards Naraku with his claws again, screaming, "Die, you monster!" but Naraku had easily dodged his attack again.

Miroku looked back and forth from Inuyasha to Naraku. He looked over to Sango, who was checking Kagome for any serious injuries or that she's really dead. "Sango!" Miroku called, and Sango faced Miroku.

"Yeah?" she asked sadly.

It hurted Miroku to see the girl he really loves to be really sad. "Um, I need you to stay here for some things, which I can't name all of them right now, but I'm going to find a phone and call the police."

Sango nodded, "Okay. I understand." And started to check Kagome's head for injuries.

Miroku ran towards a telephone booth, and inserting a quarter from his back pocket, he dialed 9-1-1 (A/N: Err, this doesn't feel right..-.- Well, I don't know..)

"Hello?" Miroku urgently said to the phone, "I would like to report that there's going to be some graves after a schoolboy and some mad man is done fighting with each other!"

But all Miroku got was a hold, and slamming the phone against the booth, he cursed, "Stupid, fat police officers and their crazy obsession for doughnuts!" and ran back to the fighting place.

Naraku had gotten few hits, and Inuyasha was sweating a lot from trying to attack his opponent.

"Given up yet, boy?" Naraku asked, smirking.

Wiping a sweat from his forehead, Inuyasha darkly replied, "You have got to be kidding me." And ran towards Naraku again, who easily and quickly dodged.

Without thinking, Miroku ran quickly towards Naraku and whacked him hard against the head. Inuyasha clawed Naraku, who began to bleed.

"That's for killing Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, as he clawed Naraku more and more.

Naraku couldn't move because every time he tried, Inuyasha would claw him and he would flinch, so he wouldn't be able to move. He faced the dog demon with hatred and snarled, "Stop clawing me, you mutt."

Inuyasha ignored him and clawed him again, in the face. "Keh. That's for calling me a mutt, you mad man."

"GUYS! CAN YOU GUYS CALL THE AMBULANCE OR SOMETHING?" Sango impatiently yelled, as pointed to Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and ran to the nearest telephone booth, dialing for the ambulance, while Miroku held Naraku down with his knee.

"Hello? Is this the ambulance?" Inuyasha asked, as he held up the receiver against his ear. "I like to report an escaped criminal and a truck for a d- dead g- girl would be good."

Inuyasha hung up after he had heard an reply, and ran towards his friends and Naraku. "They'll be here in five minutes." He said, looking down at Kagome.

Those five minutes went very fast, with Naraku complaining making it faster. Five police cars arrived, and the police officers running out of their car, handcuffing Naraku, while some paramedics were taking Kagome slowing into an ambulance truck.

Inuyasha walked up to one of the paramedics and told him, "I'm coming into the ambulance."

The paramedic shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, kiddo. But you can't come in. The truck is already in a full capacity."

Inuyasha just nodded, while staring at Kagome with sad eyes and said, "I understand.. I guess…"

The paramedic went into the truck, wrapping Kagome with bandages with the other paramedics and closed the door, as they quickly left for the hospital.

Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered, "You can see her tomorrow-"

Inuyasha threw Miroku's hand off his shoulder and snarled, "See her? Why? She's dead, and it'll only make me cry if I see her tomorrow at the hospital!" and ran off from his best friend.

Sango walked up slowly to Miroku and hugged him and asked, "Do you want to visit Kagome tomorrow?"

Miroku nodded, "Yes, even though she may seem dead, we haven't taken her pulse so she may still be alive."

Sango went groggily eyed and said, releasing the hug, "You talk like… Some one _really _old…"

Miroku smiled, "I was taught that way, Sango." He replied, as he leaned down for a kiss.

Sango sighed, as she pushed away. "I don't feel like for a kiss." Looking at Miroku's face, she quickly added, "You know, my best friend, who died."

Miroku sighed and nodded. He put on a smile and said, "Don't worry about it." Then walked away from Sango, heading towards his dorm room.

Sango leaned against a wall, moving her feet in a little circle. She had been doing that for few minutes, until she suddenly said, "I kind of like the silence… I guess you can like it only when you're really depressed…"

She crouched down to the floor and stared dully at the ground. "I guess… Things are going to change, with Kagome dead and all…" soon, tears began to pour from her eyes as she began to sob.

Salty. Her tears tasted salty as she sobbed, and it was the same way she had felt about her heart right now. "I can't believe she's dead…" Sango said one last time, before she slowly forced herself up and started walking towards her dorm room, to give herself a big cry.

"It'll never be the same…"

**A/N: Okay! Here it is, the chappie back from my hiatus! Like it? Now, no cussing or complaining! And.. YES! I DO KNOW IT'S SHORT! So yea, I know..**


	25. Hey and HEY!

Hey all! I'm baack! How was everyone? My hiatus was great!

New things:

I'm gonna update new stories on my new user, Shy Sweetie, (I just LOVE the name! It's so adorable!) and my new e-mail is Lykeitzsara AT hot mail. com(AT is that hotmail sign)

add that all together, lol.

Will you guys still read my stories? Lol.

kthxbye!


	26. Final Chapter

I'm sorry if Childhood Friends ended there. I was going to make one more chapter, but the laziness got the best of me. I know you're probably going, "Oh my gosh, update already!" well, i know how you feel. But I'm sorry, I actually don't want to write the last chapter. I actually like it better like this, not every story has to be a happy ending. And one more thing. I never meant to kill Kagome, it just happened. I just naturally suck at writing endings. But since you guys wanted a ending, here it is. **WARNING: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ANYTHING SAD, THEN DON'T BOTHER READING THIS CHAPTER AND FLAMING/COMPLAINING TO ME AFTERWARDS. I chose to write the ending, and it'll be like that. No buts.**

Plus, this'll be super short, I'm in a rush so don't complain.

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Twenty Five. Final.

* * *

**

It was rainy, and everyone gathered around the hospital bed of where Kagome was sleeping peacefully on. She had been in a coma for the last three months, and everyone has been worried sick about her. They visited her everyday, until the nurses came and kicked them out when the visiting hours ended, that is.

One day, Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Give it up, Inuyasha. You've been waiting for too long."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Too long? It's been only fucking three months! I'm not going to give up on her now, not ever."

Miroku sighed in defeat. "Fine, if you feel so strongly about waiting for Kagome, Inuyasha, I'll leave you alone." he looked directly in the eyes of Inuyasha's. "But, if a misfortune comes along, please don't beat yourself up."

"Whatever. Just go away already, Miroku." Inuyasha growled, and his grip on Kagome's hand became tighter.

Miroku walked out of Kagome's hospital room and sighed. 'Will he ever let her go? Even if she does wake up from her coma, will he be himself again?'

* * *

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to wake up. He stared at her beautiful face and murmured. "Kag... Wake up. It's me, Inuyasha."

Kagome was still, and sadly, she didn't wake up. Inuyasha shook her hand again, and tears started to flow down from his eyes. "Kag... Please. Can you please wake up?" he praticially begged.

No answer.

Inuyasha started to sob quietly, and slowly felt Kagome's hand slowly tightened. "Inuyasha..." she gasped.

Inuyasha looked up, not believing his ears. "K- Kag?" he asked.

Kagome nodded slowly. "Are you okay? You were crying... It's not because of me, is it?"

Inuyasha wiped his tears. "No," he lied. "It's not that."

Kagome cracked a smile. "Well, it's good to see your face for a last time-."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. His grip had gotten tighter, as if Kagome's going to fall out of his hand any moment.

"I... You see, Inu, I know I'm going to die soon." Kagome sobbed. "I feel it inside my body. They're tearing apart, it's painful."

"No! The doctors can cure you, I'll pay lots. Anything for you to live, Kagome. I can't live without you." Inuyasha's voice cracked.

Kagome shook her head. "No. Don't, Inuyasha. It's just a waste of money-."

"No, it's not a waste of money. Not if it's for you." Inuyasha cried.

"Inuyasha, doctors can't cure everything. Sometimes, they fail, or there's no cure for a certain disease or cancer." Kagome protested.

"Maybe. We don't know until we _try, _Kagome. How about a try?" Inuyasha persisted.

Kagome shook her head. "No. Sometimes, some lives are meant to be dead, and one of those lives is mine."

"Kagome!-"

"No, Inuyasha. I'm not going try. I want to live, yes, but not by force." Kagome said calmly, with tears filling in her eyes. "I want to live, spend my life with you. But, I can't." she hugged Inuyasha, who was shaking while crying. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"But," Inuyasha managed to say. "What am I going to do without you?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "Well, you can always find a great girl in your life, spending your life with her. Have fun times with Miroku, and can you take care of Sango for me?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. There's no one else out there who's going to be better then you. No one can or will ever replace you. I can't have good times with Miroku when I'm sad over you, and I won't take care of Sango when Miroku's taking care of her."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you have to move on in life. Please, do it for me, and have fun with Miroku. Don't get too upset over me-." and she suddenly collasped on her bed.

Inuyasha, worried, shook her. "Kagome! Kag! Kagome, are you there?" he demanded.

Kagome didn't respond, which worried Inuyasha. Later on, a couple of doctors and nurses came bursting in the room and looked worried. They began taking her pulses, and did blood tests.

"She's... gone, folks." a doctor announced. Praying to Kagome, he quietly said, "Amen."

"You mean she's dead?" Inuyasha demanded. "How? She was just talking to me!"

"I'm sorry, boy. But please leave your prayers for the girl." the doctor said.

"I... have a great afterlife, Kagome." Inuyasha quietly said, while crying. "Thanks a lot for leaving me. I'll always remember you."

Getting up, Inuyasha slowly began to leave the hospital, sobbing.

* * *

**You wanted a chapter? Well, here it is. No flamers please, cause that'd be stupid; flaming me because you're not happy with the result of what you were hoping for after I warned you. Well, toodles! **


	27. Final Chapter Extra

I'm sorry if Childhood Friends ended there. I was going to make one more chapter, but the laziness got the best of me. I know you're probably going, "Oh my gosh, update already!" well, i know how you feel. But I'm sorry, I actually don't want to write the last chapter. I actually like it better like this, not every story has to be a happy ending. And one more thing. I never meant to kill Kagome, it just happened. I just naturally suck at writing endings. But since you guys wanted a ending, here it is. **WARNING: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ANYTHING SAD, THEN DON'T BOTHER READING THIS CHAPTER AND FLAMING/COMPLAINING TO ME AFTERWARDS. I chose to write the ending, and it'll be like that. No buts.**

Plus, this'll be super short, I'm in a rush so don't complain.

* * *

**Childhood Friend**

**Chapter Twenty Five. Final.

* * *

**

It was rainy, and everyone gathered around the hospital bed of where Kagome was sleeping peacefully on. She had been in a coma for the last three months, and everyone has been worried sick about her. They visited her everyday, until the nurses came and kicked them out when the visiting hours ended, that is.

One day, Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Give it up, Inuyasha. You've been waiting for too long."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Too long? It's been only fucking three months! I'm not going to give up on her now, not ever."

Miroku sighed in defeat. "Fine, if you feel so strongly about waiting for Kagome, Inuyasha, I'll leave you alone." he looked directly in the eyes of Inuyasha's. "But, if a misfortune comes along, please don't beat yourself up."

"Whatever. Just go away already, Miroku." Inuyasha growled, and his grip on Kagome's hand became tighter.

Miroku walked out of Kagome's hospital room and sighed. 'Will he ever let her go? Even if she does wake up from her coma, will he be himself again?'

* * *

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to wake up. He stared at her beautiful face and murmured. "Kag... Wake up. It's me, Inuyasha."

Kagome was still, and sadly, she didn't wake up. Inuyasha shook her hand again, and tears started to flow down from his eyes. "Kag... Please. Can you please wake up?" he praticially begged.

No answer.

Inuyasha started to sob quietly, and slowly felt Kagome's hand slowly tightened. "Inuyasha..." she gasped.

Inuyasha looked up, not believing his ears. "K- Kag?" he asked.

Kagome nodded slowly. "Are you okay? You were crying... It's not because of me, is it?"

Inuyasha wiped his tears. "No," he lied. "It's not that."

Kagome cracked a smile. "Well, it's good to see your face for a last time-."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. His grip had gotten tighter, as if Kagome's going to fall out of his hand any moment.

"I... You see, Inu, I know I'm going to die soon." Kagome sobbed. "I feel it inside my body. They're tearing apart, it's painful."

"No! The doctors can cure you, I'll pay lots. Anything for you to live, Kagome. I can't live without you." Inuyasha's voice cracked.

Kagome shook her head. "No. Don't, Inuyasha. It's just a waste of money-."

"No, it's not a waste of money. Not if it's for you." Inuyasha cried.

"Inuyasha, doctors can't cure everything. Sometimes, they fail, or there's no cure for a certain disease or cancer." Kagome protested.

"Maybe. We don't know until we _try, _Kagome. How about a try?" Inuyasha persisted.

Kagome shook her head. "No. Sometimes, some lives are meant to be dead, and one of those lives is mine."

"Kagome!-"

"No, Inuyasha. I'm not going try. I want to live, yes, but not by force." Kagome said calmly, with tears filling in her eyes. "I want to live, spend my life with you. But, I can't." she hugged Inuyasha, who was shaking while crying. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"But," Inuyasha managed to say. "What am I going to do without you?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "Well, you can always find a great girl in your life, spending your life with her. Have fun times with Miroku, and can you take care of Sango for me?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. There's no one else out there who's going to be better then you. No one can or will ever replace you. I can't have good times with Miroku when I'm sad over you, and I won't take care of Sango when Miroku's taking care of her."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you have to move on in life. Please, do it for me, and have fun with Miroku. Don't get too upset over me-." and she suddenly collasped on her bed.

Inuyasha, worried, shook her. "Kagome! Kag! Kagome, are you there?" he demanded.

Kagome didn't respond, which worried Inuyasha. Later on, a couple of doctors and nurses came bursting in the room and looked worried. They began taking her pulses, and did blood tests.

"She's... gone, folks." a doctor announced. Praying to Kagome, he quietly said, "Amen."

"You mean she's dead?" Inuyasha demanded. "How? She was just talking to me!"

"I'm sorry, boy. But please leave your prayers for the girl." the doctor said.

"I... have a great afterlife, Kagome." Inuyasha quietly said, while crying. "Thanks a lot for leaving me. I'll always remember you."

Getting up, Inuyasha slowly began to leave the hospital, sobbing.

* * *

**You wanted a chapter? Well, here it is. No flamers please, cause that'd be stupid; flaming me because you're not happy with the result of what you were hoping for after I warned you. Well, toodles! Plus, if the other chap didn't work, this is an extra. Pay no attention.**


	28. Rewrite

**Author's Note: WOWZERS! Wow, I never knew that I had this much reviews for this story... Wow, and I KNOW it is a sad, sad ending for the story, only because I decided to write a sad ending because I wanted to experiment, so yeah... Oh, and for those who loved this fanfic, I'll write a version quite like this one, but more complicating... and no, Kagome won't be dead in the ending. And I'm sure that some people are wondering why I wrote TWO of the exact same endings... Well, I my computer was slow that time and I thought it wouldn't come out, so I put two of them out there, just in case. **

**Sorry for any misunderstandings. **

**-Dreamer for Eternity, aka Sara, who's now known as Shy Sweetie. **

* * *

Oh! And please check out my new stories! Espicially the rewrite of The Deal, which is now called, The Deal of Love. The plot is still the same; Kikyo falls in love with Inuyasha, asks Kagome for help, etc. But! Kagome moves out of the house and lives with Kikyo instead! Plus, I already wrote six chapters and Inuyasha and Kagome already kissed, and now they're going to a Halloween Dance! Check it out! -wink- and my new story, Big In Japan too! -smiles-

Summery of Big In Japan:

**_Kagome Higurashi's the daughter of the most successful business man in _****_Japan_****_, Ryouga Higurashi. She has everything that she needs and wants. Soon, Ryouga's business rival, Naraku Onigumo, wants to buy his company, threatening him, and kidnapping his co-workers and his friends. Ryouga's worried about who he'll kidnap next, so he arranged, Inuyasha Taisho, to be Kagome's bodyguard. He'll have to follow wherever Kagome goes, but never suspected that he'll fall in love with her... _**

OMG.. I feel like a total advertiser... -blush and frowns- Damn! I really gotta stop doing this.. But please check it out at least! Please? -puppy dog eyes-

I would soo LOVE you if you did. Byee!


End file.
